Sasori's Secret
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Sequal to Deidara sensei 8 years after Hikaru is introduced to Akatsuki, Sasori shows up with a little girl. And she looks an awful lot like him. The rest of Akatsuki wonder why. Rated T for Teen.
1. Sayu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this series, no would i?**

**It's Mika-chan! And it's the sequal of Deidara-sensei! That means if you haven't read it, you probably should. I think I started this before I finished Deidara-sensei. That's how much I wanted to start this. This story takes place 8 years after Deidara-sensei. Just wanted to make that clear. Let the tale begin!**

Deidara was eating some ramen when the bolder guarding the cave was opened. As his silver-grey eye got adjusted to the sudden change in light, Deidara saw Sasori and a small girl. She was around 5 or 6 years old with red hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were the exact same shade of brown as Sasori's.

"What's with the kid, Sasori?" Deidara asked, putting his dirty bowl in the sink.

"This is Sayu." Sasori said, "She'll be living with us."

"Akatsuki is no place for a kid Sasori, hmm." Deidara said as he approached his teammate, "Does the leader know that she's here?"

"Not yet." Sasori said.

"He's gonna kick her out, you know." Deidara said.

Sayu was looking Deidara up and down. In her eyes, he looked terrifying. Especially the palm-mouths. Sayu grabbed Sasori's hand, trying to distance herself from Deidara.

"It's ok, Sayu." Sasori assured the small girl, "Deidara's my partner. He's not going to hurt you."

Sayu didn't say anything. She was trying to avoid Deidara's gaze. She didn't care what Sasori said. To her, Deidara looked like he could kill at any moment.

"Where did you find her?" the blonde ninja asked.

"In Suna." Sasori said.

He walked over to the living room, Sayu still gripping his hand. She sat down on the couch next to Sasori. Deidara sat down on the recliner opposite the couch.

"What are we gonna do now?" Deidara asked.

"I'm waiting for Leader to get back." Sasori said.

"To ask if she can stay?" Deidara asked.

Sasori nodded.

"You know he's in his room with Konan, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not going to interrupt them." Sasori said flatly, "He could have me kicked out."

"That wouldn't be good, hmm." Deidara smiled.

"Where's Hikaru?" Sasori asked, "Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"She had to go somewhere with Zetsu, hmm." Deidara said, "They should be back sometime tonight."

"I bet she's gonna try to get that light strangle thing worked out." Sasori noted.

"Probably, hmm."

Sayu stared at Deidara, trying to figure out if he would really kill her at a moment's notice. Why did he say 'hmm' at the end of so many sentences? Sasori never did that. Maybe it was just Deidara's way of speaking. A door opened and the Akatsuki leader came out of his room with Konan.

"What's up, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Just reviewing the scrolls Kakuzu and Hidan brought back." The blue-haired kunoichi said as she joined Sasori, Sayu and Deidara with her partner.

"That what you always say." Deidara smiled.

"What's with the kid, Sasori?" Pein asked.

"I found her in Suna." Sasori said.

"When you left without telling anyone, you mean?" Pein's eyes said it all.

"I had to go. My puppets kept breaking. I needed to find some new ones." Sasori said, "No one was around."

"You couldn't leave a note?" Pein crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I didn't think about that." Sasori frowned.

Sayu stared at Pein. Forget Deidara, this guy looked like he was ready to kill. All of his piercings definitely freaked her out.

"Do you have a name?" Pein asked the small girl.

Sayu edged closer to Sasori and said, "Sayu."

"What type of jutsu does she use?" Pein asked.

"Nothing yet." Sasori said, "I'm going to teach her how to use puppets."

Sasori's eyes met Deidara. Deidara could tell that Sasori would do anything to let Sayu stay.

"She can stay as long as she doesn't get in the way." Pein said, "She'll stay here while you guys go on your missions. I don't think you'll have any for a while, though."

Sasori breathed a sigh of relief. Sayu wouldn't have to leave after all.

"So she's gonna be your student?" Konan asked the puppet master.

Sasori shook his head, "Not really."

"Then why's she staying here?" Deidara asked.

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Sasori said.

He looked at Sayu said, "Wanna start training?"

Sayu shook her head, still holding onto Sasori.

"Let her get used to the place first." Konan suggested, "It takes a little getting used to."

"What time is it?" Sasori asked.

"Almost 7." Deidara said, "You missed the better half of the day, hmm."

"Sorry about that." Sasori said, "I didn't think I'd be gone all day."  
He got up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen, Sayu following behind him. _She's really attached to him. _Deidara watched as the small girl walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Sasori.

"Sayu, what do you want for dinner?" Sasori asked.

Sayu shrugged. Deidara had a feeling that she wouldn't be saying anything for a while. Watching his partner, Deidara wondered how Sasori could put up with her. Little kids drove him crazy. The way they were always complaining about something. Maybe Sasori had more patience than he had.

"Deidara, did you eat already?" Konan asked.

Deidara nodded.

"I'm gonna go outside and blow shit up." He said.

"Have fun with that." Pein said.

Deidara grinned and walked out of the cave. Sayu looked at Sasori and said, "What is he going to do?"

"Blow stuff up." Sasori said.

"Why?" Sayu looked confused.

"Because that's what Deidara does." Sasori said.

"So, Sayu, if you hear any explosions, that'll be Deidara." Konan said, "So don't get all freaked out, ok?"

Sayu nodded. Konan didn't seem as bad to her. Not as bad as Pein or Deidara, anyway.

"Where is everyone else?" Sasori asked as Deidara's 'works of art' could be heard.

"Hidan and Kakuzu should be back soon." Pein said, "They were going on a mission today."

"What were they doing?" Konan asked, eating some white rice.

"Getting some scrolls on the Jinchuuriki." Pein said to his partner over Deidara's explosions.

"How many do we have now?" Sasori asked as Sayu crawled onto his lap.

"Not many." Pein said, "We need to get a lot more."

"What about that Naruto kid?" Konan suggested, "Doesn't he have the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Pein shook his head, "We won't try for him yet."

Sayu had no idea what was going on, but she didn't want to know. She leaned against Sasori's chest and closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of the explosions.

"So what _are _we going for now?" Sasori asked, "We have the Shukaku. What else do we need?"

"Right now we just need to find the other hosts," Pein said.

The bolder was opened again as Kakuzu and Hidan entered the cave.

"How goes the mission?" Konan asked.

Kakuzu tossed Pein a bright blue scroll.

"Success." Hidan said, sitting on the floor, praying.

"What's with the kid, Sasori?" Kakuzu asked, sitting down next to Konan.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, this is Sayu." Sasori said, "She'll be staying with us.

"Sasori, Akatsuki is no place for a kid." Hidan said, "Why the fuck did you bring her here?"

"She didn't have anywhere else to go." Sasori said, "I figured I could take care of her."

"She won't be going on the missions, will she?" Kakuzu asked, "Deidara won't like that."

"She won't be." Sasori said, "Maybe Itachi will watch her while I'm gone."

"Don't count on that." Hidan said, "You know how Itachi hates kids."

"There's always someone here." Pein said, "It's usually Itachi and Kisame."

"I don't know about Kisame, but Itachi's definitely going to be pissed." Hidan said.

"I know. It's not like I won't be teaching her anything." Sasori pointed out, "I'm going to teach her how to use puppets."

"Another one with puppets?" Konan sighed, "Isn't one enough?"

"It's the only thing I know how to use." Sasori said.

Deidara walked back inside and joined the others in the kitchen.

"It got too smoky."

"That's never stopped you before." Kakuzu pointed out.

"I like to watch my works of art explode." Deidara grinned.

"Here he goes again…" Konan sighed.

"Try having him as your partner." Sasori told the blue-haired kunoichi.

"I don't know how you and Hikaru can stand him." Hidan said.

The bolder was once again raised. Hikaru and Zetsu walked in. In the 8 years since she had first come to Akatsuki with Deidara, Hikaru had taken Orochimaru's place. She was still grouped with Deidara and Sasori. Zetsu, who was the only Akatsuki member without a partner, liked working alone.

"How was it?" Pein asked.

"You'd better need these." Hikaru said, "They got us into a lot of shit."

Also in the 8 years since she had first come to Akatsuki, Hikaru had picked up some habits from her fellow members. She hadn't started calling her exploding light 'works of art', but Sasori was willing to bet it wouldn't be long with Deidara as her sensei.

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked.

"Once we got there, we got into the building and stole the scrolls without a hitch." Hikaru said, opening the fridge and pulling out a container of shrimp.

"When we walked out, the guards noticed us and started to attack." Zetsu said.

"I used so much light that now I have a killer headache." Hikaru said.

A downside to Hikaru's light manipulation was if she used it too much in a short amount of time, she got terrible headaches. They were gone by the next day, but it got in the way of missions.

"What did you do last time?" Sasori asked.

"Sleep it off." Hikaru said, placing the bowl of shrimp in the microwave.

"What's with the kid?" Zetsu asked, looking at Sayu.

"Zetsu, Hikaru, this is Sayu." Sasori said, "She'll be staying with us."

"Another kid?" Hikaru sighed, "Wasn't I bad enough?"

"Not really, hmm." Deidara said.

"We just let Deidara deal with you." Hidan said.

He walked into his room, presumably to pray before going to bed.

"What are you going to do with her?" Zetsu asked.

"I'm going to teach her how to use puppets." Sasori replied.

"Sasori, have you thought about where she's going to stay?" Hikaru asked, "I'm still sharing a room with Sensei. There isn't any more room. Not unless leader moves his library."

"The library stays put." Pein said, "Sasori, she'll stay with you."

"Fine by me." The puppet master said.

"Zetsu, Hikaru, what were the scrolls on?" Deidara asked as Pein and Konan went to their rooms.

"Jutsu development." Hikaru asked as she walked over to the microwave to retrieve her leftover shrimp, "What now?"

"I was planning on eating something." Sasori said, "Sayu, you're gonna have to get off of me, ok?"

Sayu nodded and got off of Sasori, who proceeded to walking to the fridge in search of food.

"Hikaru, don't forget you have to make dinner tomorrow." Deidara reminded the brown haired kunoichi.

"I know." Hikaru said, breaking apart her chopsticks, "I'm making onigiri."

"You always make onigiri!" Deidara protested.

"I don't know how to make anything else." Hikaru shrugged, "And not so loud. My head is killing me."

Sayu looked at Zetsu. She couldn't even see where his head was among the Venus Fly Trap-like plant that surrounded his body. Did everyone in this group look so deadly? Konan and Hikaru didn't look like that. Well, not Konan. Hikaru, maybe. Her lip piercing looked menacing. Sasori didn't look evil. Why did everyone else? Sasori joined Hikaru, Deidara and Zetsu at the table. Kakuzu had already gone back to his room. Once Sasori had sat down at the table, Sayu was back on his lap again.

"What did you guys do all day?" Hikaru asked.

"Sasori just got back." Deidara explained, "I created works of art."

"Deidara, will you cut it out already?" Zetsu asked, going to his room.

"Nope!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Sensei, it _is _getting annoying." Hikaru said.

Sayu watched the two ninja conversing. Why was Hikaru calling Deidara sensei? She made a mental note to ask Sasori later.

"Zetsu and Hikaru are right, Deidara." Sasori said, eating some sushi he had found, "I'm amazed that leader hasn't kicked you out yet."

"He can't kick me out." Deidara said.

"No?" Hikaru questioned.

"Who else are they going to use for explosives, hmm?" Deidara pointed out.

"Hikaru can explode light now." Sasori said.

"But her explosions will never be as big as mine." Deidara said.

"Wanna bet?" Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

"Sayu, are you getting tired yet?" Sasori asked, turning his attention to Sayu.

"Yeah…" Sayu said softly.

She got off Sasori so he could stand up. Holding his hand, she followed him into his room, leaving Deidara and Hikaru in the kitchen.

"Man, it's boring." Hikaru sighed, eating some shrimp.

"Wanna explode things?"

"No, sensei."

"Is there anything on TV, hmm?"

"How should I know? I've been gone all day."

"Good point. We can see if something's on."

"I'm gonna go to bed. This headache's killing me."

Hikaru stood up, putting her dirty bowl in the sink. She walked into the room that she shared with Deidara. After taking off her cloak and hanging it on a peg by the door with her headband, Hikaru got into her makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore her throbbing headache. _So Sasori's brought a kid here. I wonder if he knows what he's doing._

**So Sasori's brought a kid now? What next?**

**Next chapter: Everyone goes on a seperate mission. So who stays with Sayu?**


	2. Don't anger Hikaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki in any way. Just Sayu and Hikaru**

**It's Mika-chan! Sorry for the wait. I had an essay on the Tanaka Memorial to work on. Let the tale continue!**

When Sayu woke up in the morning, she wondered where she was. Then she remembered that Sasori had brought her here. She looked over at Sasori's bed to find it empty. Wondering where he was, she got out of the bed and walked out of the room. There was no one in the main area except Hikaru, who was asleep on the couch. Deciding not to disturb Hikaru, Sayu walked over to the kitchen. On top of the counter was a small clay bird. She carried a chair over to the counter and stood on top of it to get a better look. She had just picked up the small bird when it exploded, causing her to topple off of the chair. Hikaru woke up, sitting bolt upright on the couch.

"What the fuck just happened?"

She walked over to the counter and saw Sayu getting up off of the floor.

"What did you do?"

"I was looking at the bird." Sayu said, "When I tried to pick it up, it exploded!"

"That would be Sensei's idea of a joke." Hikaru said, "Around here, you don't pick up anything that looks suspicious, ok?"

Sayu nodded.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out. I'm supposed to stay here with you." Hikaru said, going to the fridge and taking out a bottle of green tea.

"Is Sasori gone, too?" Sayu asked.

"Do you see him here?"

"No…"

"Then he's not here, now is he?" Hikaru poured some tea in a glass.

"When will he be back?" Sayu wondered.

"How should I know?" Hikaru shrugged, "I wanted to go with Sensei and Sasori, but Leader told me I had to stay here with you."  
She walked back over to the couch, Sayu following behind.

"What do we do now?" Sayu wondered.

Hikaru shrugged.

"I was going to polish my sword, but it's too dangerous with a little kid around."

"I'm not little!" Sayu protested, standing on her toes to try to get taller.

"Sure you're not." Hikaru smiled, "So you don't know any jutsu yet, do you?"

"Sasori's going to teach me how to use puppets." Sayu said.

"It's bad enough with one puppet master." Hikaru sighed.

"I can learn something else!" Sayu said.

Hikaru shook her head.

"Sasori's teaching you. He brought you here, so he's going to deal with you." She said, taking a sip of tea, "And he only knows how to use puppets."

"What other kinds of jutsu are there?" Sayu asked.

"Lots." Hikaru said, "I use light, Sensei uses explosives…I've heard that some people can possess shadows."

Sayu thought about what it would be like to possess shadows. The whole idea seemed cool to her.

"How do you use light?" Sayu asked.

"A lot of ways." Hikaru said, walking into her room and coming out with a sword, still in its sheath, "I usually use needles and make them explode."

"How?" Sayu wondered.

"I convert my chakra to C1 or whatever explosive I need." Hikaru said, taking the sword out of its sheath, "I'm trying to figure out how to strangle someone with light."

"You can do that?" Sayu asked.

"If you can do it with a shadow, why wouldn't you be able to use it with light?" Hikaru asked, turning the sword toward the light, so the light reflected off of the blade.  
Sayu got up off of the couch and walked over to the hit list posted on the wall.

"Are you really going to kill those people?" she asked.

"Damn straight."

"Why?"

"Because they need to be killed." Hikaru said.

"But they're still human." Sayu said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Hikaru think of humans so lowly?

"So? Akatsuki needs them dead." Hikaru said, driving her sword through the couch and ripping it out.

_I'd better not make Hikaru angry _Sayu thought.

"Would you kill Sasori and Deidara?" she asked.

Hikaru looked at the small girl and said, "Not unless it was a direct order from Leader. And I might not do it even then."

"Why not?" Sayu wondered.

"Because they're the only people that I have left." Hikaru said, "I lost my family when I was around your age."

_Maybe she doesn't want to talk about this. _Sayu decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you call the leader by his name?"

Hikaru shrugged and said, "That's just how it is. Only Konan calls him by his name and that's because she's his partner."

She put her sword back in its sheath and set it down on the coffee table. Then she picked up her empty glass and walked over to the kitchen. The bolder guarding the cave was opened and Itachi and Kisame came in.

"About time someone got back." Hikaru said, "How did it go?"

"The guys are dead. The bodies are outside for Sasori. He might need them." Kisame said.

"Why didn't you bring them in?" Hikaru asked.

"Itachi was too lazy." Kisame said.

"Help me bring them in, ok?" Hikaru said.

Kisame nodded. Together, they brought the bodies inside and piled them up by the TV. After the bolder was lowered, Hikaru refilled her glass of green tea and went outside to train. Kisame was left with Sayu, who was reading a book on the couch. Kisame had no idea who the kid was or why she was here. Maybe Deidara was training her now.

"What are you reading?" Kisame asked.

"A book on puppets." Sayu said.

"Preparing for what Sasori's gonna teach you?" Kisame said, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm gonna clean Sharkskin. You might not want to be here for a while."

Sayu had no idea what Sharkskin was, but she didn't want to stick around and find out. She went into the room that she shared with Sasori and shut the door. Sitting on Sasori's bed, she continued reading. After about 5 minutes, she was bored. She looked out the window to see if Sasori was coming back. She wanted Sasori. She didn't want to go back out to the main area. She had no intention of seeing what Sharkskin was. Sayu looked out of the window every few minutes for a few hours. Around noon, she realized how hungry she was. She opened the door a crack to see if it was ok to come out. No one was in the main area besides Hikaru and Kisame. She walked out to the kitchen where Kisame and Hikaru were having lunch.

"What is it?" Kisame asked when he saw Sayu.

"I'm hungry." Sayu said.

"Oh yeah. We have to feed you, too." Hikaru said, "We don't have much. I hope you like sushi."

Sayu followed Hikaru over to the fridge where Hikaru got out a container of sushi. She set the container on the table, gave Sayu a pair of chopsticks and continued to eat her shrimp.

"What is she doing here?" Kisame asked.

"Sasori's going to teach her how to use puppets." Hikaru said, swallowing her shrimp.

"Akatsuki isn't a place for kids!" Kisame exclaimed.

"What am I then?" Hikaru said threateningly.

"Leader only let you stay because we didn't know how you used light." Kisame said, "You might have been useful."

"Are you saying that I haven't been?" Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

"That's not what I'm saying." Kisame said, "It's very useful that your attacks can't be seen."

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Hikaru asked.

"Why would Leader let her stay if Sasori's going to teach her how to use puppets?" Kisame pointed out, "We already have one puppet master. We don't need another one."

"Maybe he has some ulterior motive." Hikaru said, taking a sip of tea.

"That would be like leader." Kisame said.

"Isn't Itachi going to eat lunch?" Hikaru asked.

"He used the eyes too much today. He'll be out later." Kisame said.

Sayu wondered what Itachi would use his eyes for other than seeing. She was just about to ask when the bolder opened and Sasori and Deidara walked inside.

"How did it go?" Kisame asked.

"Pretty well." Sasori said, "Deidara's happy because he made a crater the size of the moon."

"How big was the explosion, Sensei?" Hikaru asked.

"Huge!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You don't want to be loud, Deidara." Kisame warned, "Itachi has a headache. And you know how he gets when he gets mad."

"How bad is he?" Sayu asked Sasori.

"He makes Hikaru and Hidan seem calm." Sasori said, "And that's a big deal. Fortunately, Itachi doesn't get mad very often."

Sayu followed Sasori over to the fridge in search of something to eat.

"Sensei, did you leave that bird on the counter?" Hikaru asked.

"I meant to bring it on the mission." Deidara said, "Who found it, hmm."

"Sayu picked it up and it exploded." Hikaru said in a cross voice.

"Sorry about that, kid." Deidara said to Sayu.

"Why the fuck would you leave an explosive lying around?" Sasori asked as he sat down at the table.

Sayu climbed up on Sasori's lap and put her head down on the table.

"I forgot to bring it, hmm." Deidara said.

"Why would you make it before you left?" Hikaru asked.

"I was waiting for Sasori to wake up, hmm." Deidara said.

"So you make a clay bomb?" Kisame questioned.

"I was bored!" Deidara exclaimed, "Hikaru would kill me if I woke her up and she still had a headache."

"You're probably right." Hikaru shrugged.

Sayu looked at Hikaru. Was she kidding or not? Sayu had a feeling that Hikaru was the kind of person whose personality changed a lot.

"Sayu, wanna go outside?" Sasori asked.

Sayu nodded. She got off of Sasori and walked over to the bolder. When Sasori reached the bolder, he made a hand sign and the bolder was lifted. When Sasori and Sayu walked outside, they jumped on the cliff and sat down on the grass.

"Where you all morning?" Sayu asked.

"I had to go on an emergency mission with Deidara. We left Hikaru here with you." Sasori said.

"You were gone too long." Sayu said.

"I didn't have a choice, Sayu." Sasori said.

"Will you be home tomorrow?" Sayu asked, "I wanna start to use puppets."

"We can start tomorrow." Sasori said, "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Talked with Hikaru, read and looked out the window." Sayu said.

"That sounds pretty boring." Sasori said.

"It was." Sayu said, "So don't go away again."

"I might need to leave again. But I'll always come back." Sasori said.

Sayu looked at Sasori and said, "Promise?"

Sasori looked back at Sayu and said, "I promise."

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Tell me what you think! **

**Next chapter: Sasori starts training Sayu**


	3. The Start of Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. If I did, Deidara and Sasori would still be alive.**

**It's Mika-chan! And another chapter of Sasori's Secret! Right now, it's not that different from Deidara-sensei. But it will get different. Trust me. **

When Sayu woke up in the morning, she heard people arguing. After walking into the main room, she saw Hidan arguing with Deidara.

"Deidara, I swear to God, if you keep leaving these birds everywhere, I'm going to sacrifice you in my next praying session!" Hidan yelled.

"It's not my fault that I fell asleep before I could explode it, hmm!" Deidara snapped back.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Sayu asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Deidara left one of his fucking birds around." Hidan said, "And I stepped on one and it exploded."

"You should know what my works of art are like by now, hmm." Deidara said.

Hikaru came out of the room that she shared with Deidara and said, "Sensei, what in hell are you yelling about?"

"Hidan's mad at me because I left my clay bird out and he stepped on it and it exploded, hmm." Deidara said.

"I'd be pretty pissed, too, Sensei." Hikaru said, rubbing her eyes.

Sayu looked at Hikaru cautiously. She hadn't forgotten what Deidara had said about Hikaru being woken up. Hikaru didn't _look _like she was going to kill anyone. She just looked really mad.

"Don't you start on me!" Deidara yelled.

"Well, why the fuck would make exploding birds when you were tired?" Hikaru wondered.

"Exploding things helps me sleep, hmm." Deidara said.

"Next time, Deidara, do the exploding outside." Hidan said, walking back into his room, leaving Hikaru, Deidara and Sayu alone.

Sayu walked back inside the room she shared with Sasori to find him pulling on his cloak.

"I was wondering where you were." Sasori said, "Who was arguing over what?"

"Hidan stepped on one of Deidara's clay bombs and it exploded." Sayu said, sitting down on Sasori's bed.

"I figured that might be it." Sasori said, now dragging a comb through his unruly red hair.

Sayu tied her hair back in a ponytail and looked around the room. Considering how much she'd been in the room so much over the last 2 days, Sayu never noticed what it looked like. There was a bookcase in one corner of the room next to a desk. There was a table covered with parts for a puppet. There was a closet by the door. Sayu figured that this was where Sasori kept all of his puppets. The walls were a curious combination of black and red stripes. There were several scorch marks on the dirt floor. Sayu had a feeling that Deidara had something to do with them. Sasori's bed was by the window.

"Ready?" Sasori asked, looking at Sayu.

Sayu nodded happily. She followed Sasori out of the room and into the kitchen. Hikaru and Itachi were having breakfast.

"I've heard you're taking on a student, Sasori." Itachi said.

"In a way, yes." Sasori said, "Sayu, this is Itachi. And vice versa."

Sayu looked at Itachi's Sharingan eyes and immediately looked away. She had heard what bad things the Sharingan caused. She wasn't about to let them happen to her. Not if she could help it.

"I thought you'd been using the eyes too much, Itachi." Sasori said, "Why are you using them again?"

"I need to make sure they work correctly." Itachi said.

"You know they do." Sasori said.

Itachi sighed and his eyes returned to their natural black. Sasori got some fish from the fridge and heated them up. Once they were done, he got two sets of chopsticks, one for him and one for Sayu, and placed the bowl and chopsticks on the table. Sayu followed him over to the table and sat down between him and Hikaru.

"Where did Deidara go?" Sasori asked, "I swear to God, if he's making more bombs, Hidan's going to start a riot."

"He's getting dressed. That's why I'm still out here." Hikaru said.

"Did one of Deidara's bombs go off this morning?" Itachi asked.

"Deidara was stupid enough to leave one laying around and Hidan stepped on it." Hikaru said through a mouthful of tuna.

"Why does he keep doing this?" Sasori sighed, "You'd think he'd stop after the time he almost set the whole place on fire."

"The first or the second time?" Itachi asked.

"There was a first time?" Hikaru wondered.

"You weren't here yet." The puppet master said, "It must've been around midnight when Zetsu woke up smelling smoke. Turns out that a rat had caused one of Deidara's bombs to go off and no one noticed it."

"What type was it?" Hikaru asked.

"Just a C1." Itachi said, "Nothing harmless. But we still had to put the fire out."

"That didn't take that long." Sasori said, swallowing a piece of fish.

"And then we had a month ago." Hikaru said, "That was a disaster."

"How high do you reckon the flames got?" Sasori asked.

"A few feet at least." The Uchiha answered.

Sayu had no idea what was going on, so she continued to eat her fish. Deidara walked out of the room he shared with Hikaru a few minutes later, still yawning.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you, Sensei?" Hikaru asked, smiling.

"I didn't get much sleep." Deidara said, "Kakuzu and Hidan kept me up all night with their arguing, hmm."

"At least I wasn't the only one." Hikaru said, "Once I'm awake, I can't fall back asleep for a while."

"What were they arguing about?" Sayu asked.

"Who knows?" Itachi shrugged.

Hidan and Kakuzu walked out of their rooms and joined the rest in the kitchen.

"Where are you guys going today?" Deidara asked.

"Leader's making us look for more scrolls on jutsu development." Kakuzu said.

"Sounds like a blast." Sasori said.

"Oh, Hikaru, we have to go on a mission by ourselves today, hmm." Deidara said.

"Why isn't Sasori going with you?" Hikaru asked.

"He has to train Sayu." Deidara said, "Besides, Leader says it's ok if he stays here."

"What do we have to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Kill the leader from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, hmm." Deidara said.

"Bring back the body for me, ok?" Sasori said.

"You're going to turn it into a puppet, huh?" Hikaru said.

"What else would I do with it?" Sasori asked.

"When do we have to leave?" Hikaru asked Deidara.

"We should be leaving now." Deidara said.

"I'd better get my stuff then." Hikaru said.

She walked back into the room she shared with Deidara and ran a brush through her long brown hair. She was fastening her cloak when Deidara came in.

"What, Sensei?" Hikaru asked.

"I need to find my clay, hmm." Deidara said.

He got down on his knees so he could look under his bed for his box of explosive clay. After pulling out a bright orange box and taking off the lid, Deidara took out some clay and put it in their cases. Then he closed the lid and slid the box back under the bed. Standing up, he asked, "Ready?"

"Yep." Hikaru said, tying her hair in a ponytail.

She followed Deidara out of the room and into the main area.

"We'll be seeing you guys later, hmm." Deidara said to the remaining members.

Hikaru merely nodded and followed Deidara out of the cave.

"This is going to be so boring." She sighed.

"We can explode things." Deidara suggested.

"Why the hell would you waste your clay even before we get to the Cloud Village?" Hikaru wondered.

"That isn't a very good idea, is it, hmm?" Deidara frowned.

"No, it isn't, Sensei."

* * *

Sasori and Sayu were in the main area of the Akatsuki hideout. Everyone else was gone on missions, so they didn't have to worry about interruptions. Sasori stood behind a lifeless puppet of the 3rd Kazekage.

"Focus on turning all of your chakra into visible strings." Sasori said, "I know you can manipulate chakra; I've seen you do it with water."

Sayu nodded and focused on her chakra. She managed to get a few inches of chakra flowing from her fingers and turn them into electric blue strings. But it didn't last very long. The strings of chakra soon disappeared. Sayu looked sadly at Sasori and said, "I didn't get very far."

"But it's a start." Sasori said, "You need to work on visualizing the strings. Do you need to see me do it?"

Sayu nodded. Sasori looked at the puppet on the floor and the chakra strings soon found their way from Sasori's fingertips to the puppet. Sasori then made the lifeless puppet stand and turn its head. Then Sasori released the strings and the puppet fell to the floor, once again lifeless.

"Get it now?" Sasori asked.

"I think so." Sayu said.

She tried again. This time, she managed to get the strings out a few more inches before they shrank back.

"It's harder for you because you're new to using chakra." Sasori said, "When I started using puppets, I already knew how to manipulate chakra."

"Is it hard to get the strings to connect to the puppet?" Sayu asked.

"Not really after a while." Sasori said, "It takes some getting used to. Then you need to get the movements right."

"Movements?" Sayu cocked her head in a confused manner.

"Did you see my fingers move when I made the puppet's head move?" Sasori asked.

Sayu nodded.

"A puppet master uses their fingers to control the puppet." Sasori explained, "Do you get it?"

"I think so." Sayu said, "I want to keep working on it, though."

"It's good that you do." Sasori said.

It took Sayu a little over an hour to get the chakra into strings. Sasori was amazed at how fast it had taken her. They were eating lunch when Sayu asked, "Sasori, why does Hikaru call Deidara sensei?"

"Because he is her sensei." Sasori said, "Deidara brought her here about 8 years ago."

"She said that she doesn't have a family anymore." Sayu said.

"That's true. She doesn't." Sasori said.

"What happened?" Sayu wanted to know.

"Sayu, you know where the Hidden Moon Village is, right?" Sasori asked.

Sayu nodded.

"That's where Hikaru's from. When she was 3, some bad ninja attacked the village. She lost her whole family and she had to stay with a friend's family for a while." Sasori began, "Then 8 years ago, the village was attacked again and her friend was missing. She never found him. That's when she met Deidara and came here."

"Does she remember it?" Sayu asked.

"The attacks? Oh yeah." Sasori said, "Deidara, Hikaru and I had to go to Suna on a mission. We had to get some scrolls for Leader. While I found the scrolls, Deidara and Hikaru started a riot. Deidara made some pretty big explosions. For weeks after that, Hikaru kept having nightmares that didn't go away until after she told Deidara about it."

Sayu looked away from Sasori. Hikaru didn't act like she had lost her whole family.

"Not all ninja are good, Sayu." Sasori said.

"I know." Sayu said.

"I wouldn't talk to Hikaru about her past, though." Sasori advised, "She's not quite ready to talk about it yet."

"But how come she can explode stuff?" Sayu wondered.

Sasori sighed and said, "I guess that's her way with dealing with it. I don't really know."

* * *

Hikaru was waiting outside the main building for Deidara, the village leader lying dead on the ground. She had sent up a beam of green light to let her know that she was ready. _He probably can't see it because of all of the smoke_. Hikaru made a series of hand signs and sent up another beam of light. This time, it was bright blue. Soon, she heard the flapping of wings and Deidara's giant clay bird was flying across the sky. The bird landed and Hikaru jumped on top after placing the village leader in the mouth.

"Did you see the first one?" she asked.

"I only saw the blue one, hmm." Deidara said.

"I must've been waiting for 10 minutes, Sensei." Hikaru said.

After they were a few miles away from the village, the bird landed. Deidara and Hikaru jumped off and started walking on foot.

"Sasori had better use this body a lot." Hikaru said, "I had to use my sword to fight. He could see where my light was."

"Is that why it took so long?" Deidara asked.

Hikaru nodded.

"I ended up duelling the bastard."

"I have a feeling Sasori's going to be using it a lot, hmm." Deidara said.

They were silent for a moment before Hikaru said, "I wonder how Sayu's training went."

"I have no idea." Deidara said, "She looks a lot like Sasori, doesn't she, hmm?"

"I've noticed that." Hikaru said, "You don't think…"

"What?" Deidara asked when Hikaru didn't finish her sentence.

"No. It's nothing." Hikaru said.

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it. Let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: Hikaru and Deidara return back from their mission.**


	4. Kira

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. If I did, would I be writing this series? I only own Sayu and Hikaru.**

**It's Mika-chan! I just finished this chapter a few minutes ago. i hope you guys are liking this series. I know I am. I plan on having a real ending to the next chapter. Don't worry, it won't be the end of the series. On with the tale!**

When Sasori woke up the a few days later, he saw Sayu's bed was empty. Getting out of bed, he walked out to the main area to find Sayu sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

Sayu turned around to look at Sasori and said, "I dunno. I just started reading, though."

"What are you reading?" Sasori asked, walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of green tea.

"A book on puppets." Sayu replied, turning her attention to the book in her hands.

"Where did you find that?" Sasori asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Under my bed." Sayu replied.

"_That's _where he put it!" Sasori had been looking for the book for a while. Deidara had hidden it as a prank and had forgotten where he put it.

"What do you mean?" Sayu's brown eyes looked at Sasori in a confused sort of way.

"Deidara had hidden it and forgot where he put it." Sasori explained.

"If you say so." Sayu didn't really have a clue what Sasori was talking about. She just wanted to work with puppets again.

"Is anyone else back?" Sasori asked, running his fingers through his red hair.

Sayu shook her head.

"I guess that's a good thing. We can work on puppets some more if you want." Sasori said.

Sayu nodded eagerly. Sasori could tell that she really loved working with puppets. Whenever he was working on one, she was always watching him carefully, noting where each part went.

"When can I make my own puppet?" Sayu asked.

"We'll start sometime after lunch." Sasori said, "I need to work on another one any way."

"Do you have parts for animals?" Sayu asked as she followed Sasori into their room.

Sasori shook his head.

"I only have parts for humans right now. I'll need to make some new parts later. I usually use humans for puppets now."

"Humans?" Sayu questioned.

"Yep. If you use a human for a puppet, the jutsu that they use stays with them." Sasori explained as he ran a comb through his hair.

"I don't get it." Sayu frowned.

"Do you remember the puppet I have of the 3rd Kazekage?" Sasori said.

"What about it?" Sayu asked.

"When the 3rd was alive, he had a technique called Iron Sand. Now that I've turned him into a puppet, I can make the puppet use Iron Sand." Sasori said, "Whatever techniques a human had, I can use them as a puppet. Do you get it?"

"I think so." Sayu said.

"You'll understand when you start to use human puppets." Sasori said.

"Is that why Deidara and Hikaru are bringing the body back?" Sayu assumed, "So you can use the body for a puppet?"

"Exactly." Sasori said.

Sasori heard voices out in the main area. Walking outside, he saw Deidara and Hikaru walking into the cave.

"That didn't take long." Sasori said.

"I thought we'd be late." Hikaru said, "It took longer than I expected."

"Are you guys the only ones here, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Yep. Itachi and Kisame came back yesterday, but they had to leave again." Sasori said.

"Where did they go?" Hikaru asked, taking off her cloak and throwing it in the washing machine.

"They had to find Zetsu and kill some guy." Sasori said walking over to the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Why find Zetsu?" Deidara asked.

"Zetsu needs to eat him." Sasori said.

"Why can't you use the body as a puppet?" Sayu asked, sitting down on the recliner and opening her book.

"It would be better in this case if I didn't use the body. Speaking of which," Sasori said, turning to Deidara and Hikaru, "Did you bring the body?"

"It's on the ground for you." Hikaru said, heating some steak and chicken in the microwave.

"I'll start to work on it." Sasori said.

"Can I watch?" Sayu asked.

"Sure." Sasori said.

Sayu followed him over to the body, making sure to keep her distance. She didn't know how a body was turned into a puppet and she wanted to make sure she didn't cause anything to go wrong. Deidara and Hikaru were watching from the kitchen table.

"She seems really interested in puppets, hmm." Deidara said.

"I wouldn't want to use puppets in a battle." Hikaru said, taking a drink of tea, "It leaves you wide open."

"And they aren't works of art, hmm." Deidara said.

"Yes they are, Sensei." Hikaru said.

"But they last too long." Deidara said, "Art lasts for a fleeting second before exploding."

"God, that's getting annoying." Hikaru said.

"Then why bring it up?" Deidara asked.

"I didn't bring it up. You did." Hikaru corrected.

"You don't consider your exploding light works of art?" Deidara frowned.

"Not really. And I need to work on my Light Strangle Jutsu. It's still not working right." Hikaru said.

She finished her breakfast and went outside, leaving Deidara in the kitchen. He put his cloak in the washing machine and went outside to find Hikaru looking at the sky.

"Can't find any subjects, hmm?" Deidara assumed.

"Nope. I think I killed them all yesterday." Hikaru said.

"Just don't use me." Deidara said.

"That's tempting." Hikaru smiled.

"Don't even think about it, Hikaru." Deidara said.

"I was kidding, Sensei." Hikaru said, facing Deidara.

"You might get kicked out if you kill me, hmm." Deidara said.

"Leader would probably kill me himself." Hikaru said, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm bored. You know how Sasori gets when he's working on puppets, hmm." Deidara said.

"All too well." Hikaru said.

"Who's making dinner tonight?" Deidara asked.

"I think Kakuzu is." Hikaru said, "That's if he's back."

"I hope he doesn't make that disgusting clam thing again, hmm." Deidara.

"I didn't like it either." Hikaru said.

She saw a bird flying across the sky. She made a hand sign and a steady beam of green light in the shape of a hand shot after the bird across the sky. When the hand was around the bird's throat, she yelled, "Ninja art: Light Strangle Jutsu!" Using his eye scope, Deidara saw the hand tighten on the bird, choking it before it fell out of the sky and onto the water.

"I'm trying to use so much force that it'll bleed." Hikaru explained, "Maybe that won't work. At least I have the basics down."

* * *

A few weeks later, Sayu had started to make her own puppets. She had been working on her first puppet and would often work for hours on end. She wouldn't let anyone but Sasori see what she was working on. Deidara thought that she wanted to surprise everyone, even though they had no knowledge about puppets. Itachi and Kisame were out looking for a set of scrolls about a jutsu to restore someone's life. Pein and Konan were out on a mission to kill a famous advisor in Iwa, since Deidara couldn't go within 3 miles of the village without starting a riot. Zetsu was finding a place to bury the body of the leader of the Hidden Sound Village. Kakuzu and Hidan, however, remained in the cave with Deidara, Sasori, Hikaru and Sayu. Kakuzu couldn't go on any missions for a while because he was getting over the flu. And Hidan couldn't go anywhere without Kakuzu, so he had to stay behind. Hidan was happy because he got more time to pray to Jashin. Hikaru was painting her fingernails a dark shade of purple in the living room while Hidan was praying.

"Hikaru, do you have to paint your nails now?" he asked.

"Yes, Hidan." Hikaru said, dipping the brush back into the bottle and drawing it back out again.

"It's giving me a fucking headache!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Sucks to be you." Hikaru said.

"I can't pray to Jashin when I have a fucking headache!" Hidan yelled.

"I don't care, Hidan." Hikaru said calmly, "Go in your room and pray."

"Once I start praying," Hidan said, "I can't stop until the ritual's finished."

"Then why did you even start out here?" Hikaru asked, looking over at Hidan, who was sitting on the floor, purple eyes closed.

"I didn't know you'd be painting your nails." Hidan said.

"Then you should've asked." Hikaru said.

Deidara came out of the room he shared with Hikaru, having just woken up from a nap.

"Get any sleep, Sensei?" Hikaru asked, still painting her nails.

"Not really." Deidara said, taking his cloak out of the dryer and putting it on, "Sasori and Sayu are working on puppets really loudly, hmm."

"They're three rooms away from us." Hikaru pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I can't hear them, hmm." Deidara said.

"Are you almost done praying, Hidan?" Hikaru asked.

"I am now." Hidan said, opening his purple eyes and standing up.

"How long were you praying?" Deidara asked.

"Almost an hour." Hidan said, walking to the fridge in search food.

"Don't you get tired of it?" Hikaru asked.

"Hell no!" Hidan exclaimed.

Hikaru put the brush back in the bottle and twisted it shut. Walking into the room she shared with Deidara, she put the bottle back on top of the desk she also shared with Deidara. Walking out in the main area, she saw Kakuzu and Hidan eating ramen.

"How are you feeling, Kakuzu?" Hikaru asked.

"Better than yesterday." Kakuzu said.

"Where are Sasori and Sayu?" Hidan asked.

"Working on puppets, hmm." Deidara said.

"Sounds like a fucking blast." Hidan said.

Sasori and Sayu came out of their room, Sayu holding a screwdriver in her left hand.

"All done?" Deidara assumed.

"Yep." Sasori said.

"With the puppet?" Hikaru confirmed.

"Yep." Sasori repeated.

"How does it look?" Deidara asked.

Sayu shrugged.

"It looks really good no matter what Sayu says." Sasori said.

"What kind did is it, hmm?" Deidara wanted to know.

"Just a human puppet."

"You taught her that already?" Deidara yelped.

"Of course not!" Sasori replied, "It's a human shaped puppet."

Hidan went back into his room, probably to pray in peace, and Kakuzu went to his room to sleep.

"Are you ready to use Kira, Sayu?" Sasori asked.

Sayu nodded. She went back into the room she shared with Sasori to find her puppet.

"Kira?" Hikaru cocked her head in a confused manner.

"That's what she calls it." Sasori explained.

"Ah." Deidara said.

Sayu came out a few minutes, carrying a small human-shaped puppet in her arms. Setting it on the ground a few feet from the kitchen, Sayu's electric blue chakra strings soon found their way to the puppet. Moving her fingers around, she made the puppet stand up and move it's head.

"Looks good, Sayu." Hikaru said, "Even though I know next to nothing about puppets."

Sayu nodded and released the strings of chakra carefully, not wanting her puppet to break.

"Sayu, why did you choose the name Kira?" Sasori asked.

"She was my best friend before she died." Sayu said.

She carried the puppet back into the room with Sasori following behind her.

"She looks like him." Hikaru said.

"You said that weeks ago, hmm." Deidara said.

"It's true!" Hikaru exclaimed, "Not just in eye and hair colour, but their faces, too."

"What do you mean?" Deidara frowned.

"Look at the way their faces are shaped. And their eyes are shaped the exact same way. It's almost as if…" Hikaru didn't finish her sentence.

"What, Hikaru?" Deidara asked.

"It's nothing." Hikaru said, "Human puppets can't possibly do what I'm thinking."

"And just what _are _you thinking, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Hikaru walked across the room to lie down on the black and red pinstriped couch. Deidara sat down on the purple recliner across from her. Hikaru didn't appear to hear her teacher. After several minutes of silence, Deidara said, "Hikaru?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"What _are _you thinking, hmm?"

"It's nothing." Hikaru said, "Really."

**So Sayu has her own puppet now. Cute! Tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter: just a regular day at Akatsuki. But Hikaru has something else in mind.**


	5. Argument

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Only Hikaru and Sayu.**

**It's Mika-chan! Sorry for the long wait. I had to work on an essay on blitzkrieg for my WWII class and I wanted to work on Freezing Inferno. I still plan on finishing Crimson Rose, for those who read it. I'm just not really in the mood to finish it right now. Anyway, let the tale continue!**

A few weeks later, Hidan woke up to the sound of people yelling.

"What in the name of Jashin-sama…"

Getting out of bed, he pulled on his cloak and walked out to the main area of the hideout. Deidara and Hikaru were in the kitchen, apparently arguing with each other about something.

"What in the name of Jashin-sama are you two yelling about?" Hidan asked.

"Hikaru yelled at me because I apparently say 'art is a bang' too much, hmm." Deidara said, facing Hidan.

"And you do." Hikaru said, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I do not!" Deidara yelled.'

"You guys might wanna shut the fuck up." Hidan advised, "If Leader wakes up, there's gonna be hell to pay."

"I don't care what Leader says." Hikaru said, "Sensei keeps saying it and it's annoying the hell out of me."

"Hikaru's right, Deidara." Hidan said.

"Will you guys quit saying that?" Deidara yelled, "I do not say it too much, hmm."

"At it again, are we?"

Sasori appeared in the doorway. He joined Hidan, Hikaru and Deidara in the kitchen.

"Hikaru says I say 'art is a bang' too much, hmm." Deidara said.

"You do." Sasori said, "It's about time someone besides me said so."

"I do not!" Deidara yelled, "I wish you guys would stop saying that, hmm."

"You still don't get it, do you, Sensei?" Hikaru sighed, "Are you aware of how often you say it?"

"I _don't _say it that much, Hikaru." Deidara said.

Hikaru sighed and walked off to the showers. Hidan looked at Deidara and asked, "When did this start?"

"Last night." Deidara said.

"And you're still arguing about it?" Hidan asked.

"Yep, hmm." Deidara said.

"This won't be over for a while." Hidan said, "Hikaru can hold a grudge for a while."

"Don't I know it." Deidara sat down on the couch while Hikaru walked into the room she shared with him.

"This better not get in the way of our missions." Sasori said.

"I hope not, hmm." Deidara said.

Hidan walked back to his room, probably to start his morning praying. Pein and Konan walked out of their rooms.

"Deidara, what were you and Hikaru arguing about?" Pein asked.

"Hikaru says that I say 'art is a bang' too much." Deidara said.

"As I'm sure you've been told, Deidara, you do." Konan said.

"Will everyone stop saying that?" Deidara yelled, "I don't say it too much!"

"Yes you do, Sensei." Hikaru said from her room.

Deidara threw his hands in the air in aggravation and walked over to the living room. Sayu walked out of her room and said, "What's going on?"

"Deidara and Hikaru are mad at each other." Sasori explained.

"About what?" Sayu asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Sasori said, "You came here late."

"That's not my fault." Sayu said defensively.

"I know it's not." Sasori said, putting his arm around Sayu's shoulder.

"So what _is _going on?" Sayu asked, leaning against Sasori.

"It'll take too long to explain." Sasori said, "Basically, Hikaru's mad at Deidara because he says 'art is a bang' too much.

"I do not!" Deidara yelled.

"For the love of all that is holy, Deidara, shut up!" Hidan yelled from his room.

Deidara sighed and walked off to the room he shared with Hikaru.

"What are we gonna be doing today?" Sayu asked.

"I don't know. Deidara and I don't have anywhere to go today." Sasori said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sayu asked.

"We can do something without getting interrupted." Sasori said.

"Can I work on another puppet?" Sayu asked.

"I don't care." Sasori said, "I need to work on some of mine so I'll have my stuff out anyway. Do you know what kind you want to make?"

"Do you have parts for animals?" Sayu wondered, leaning against Sasori.

"I have parts for a wolf, but that's not very helpful in battle." Sasori said, "Why don't you make another human one? Those are easier to use."

"Ok."

Sayu walked off to Sasori's room. Hikaru walked out of the showers a few minutes later to find Sasori working on one of his puppets.

"Danna, where did you find Sayu?" Hikaru asked.

Sasori stared at Hikaru for a minute before saying, "Since when do you call me Danna? Only Deidara calls me that."

"Just answer the question." Hikaru crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"In Suna. Like I told you earlier." The puppet master replied, "I had to find some new equipment for my puppets. I ended up finding her on the way back."

Hikaru looked suspiciously at Sasori, but said nothing else.

* * *

A week later, Hikaru and Deidara were showing no signs of forgetting their argument. They had almost ruined a mission because they were competing with each other on who could make the biggest explosion. Hikaru was exploding light in front of the cave when Deidara came outside.

"What, Sensei?" Hikaru asked.

"Leader says we need to start getting along again, hmm." Deidara said, "He says that we've been screwing up too many missions."

"I hardly think the Mist Disaster could be considered 'too many missions'." Hikaru said.

"But what about the time last week when we had to go to the Cloud Village, hmm?" Deidara pointed out.

"You started a riot, Sensei." Hikaru said, making a deafening explosion, "That was your fault."

"Good point." Deidara said, "Look, my point is that we usually work very well together."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't think Leader really wants that to change, hmm." Deidara said, "Not many other partners work well together."

After causing a particularly large bird to fall out of the sky with her Light Strangle Jutsu, Hikaru said, "I guess you're right. But you have to stop saying 'art is a bang' so much, ok?"

Deidara sighed and said, "Fair enough, hmm."

He walked over to Hikaru and put his right hand into his pouch of clay. Withdrawing his hand, he created 2 clay birds and 4 clay spiders.

"Wanna make a big explosion?" he asked Hikaru said.

"What are those filled with?" Hikaru asked.

"C4, hmm." Deidara said, "I'll throw them in the air and we'll both make explosions."

Hikaru nodded and made a series of hand signs, "Ready!"

Deidara threw the clay bombs into the air and yelled, "Katsu!" at the same moment Hikaru exploded her light by yelling, "Katsu!". The explosion was deafening. Sasori came out of the cave and said, "I see you two are getting along again."

"Yep!" Deidara said.

"You guys need to stop it, though." The puppet master said, "Hidan's praying."

"Heaven forbid we piss off Hidan." Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"Just don't do it, ok?" Sasori said, walking back into the cave.

Deidara looked at Hikaru and said, "I guess I'm done training for the day."

He walked up to the cliff in front of the red Tori with Hikaru.

"What were you saying about Sayu, hmm?" Deidara asked his student.

"I'm just saying that she looks a lot like Sasori." Hikaru said, lying down on the grass.

"I see what you mean." Deidara said, "But Sasori says he found her in Suna."

"They're both from Suna." Hikaru said.

"What's your point?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not going to say anything until I'm positive." Hikaru said, "I don't want anything that's not true to spread around."

"I won't say anything, hmm." Deidara said.

"No, Sensei." Hikaru said.

"Not even a hint?" Deidara persisted.

"I don't think human puppets can do what I'm thinking of." Hikaru said.

Deidara didn't say anything for a minute. Then he said, "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Hikaru looked at her sensei.

"I think I know what you're talking about, hmm." Deidara said.

"Can human puppets do that?" Hikaru asked, "You've been Sasori-Danna's partner for ages."

"We've never talked about _that_." Deidara said, "We don't really need to talk about it being in Akatsuki."

"So you have no idea?" Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

""I have no idea." Deidara said, "You're idea makes the most sense, hmm."

"But it might not even be possible." Hikaru sighed.

**What could Deidara and Hikaru be thinking of? You'll find out later. :evil grin:**

**Next chapter: Deidara and Hikaru try to figure out if their idea is true.**


	6. Riot: Akatsuki Style

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

**It's Mika-chan! 2 updates in one day! Just so you guys know, I'm still working on Cerulean Eyes and Until Forever Ends. The plot in Cerulean Eyes changed just a little. Just letting you know. Enjoy!**

"How are we going to figure out if my idea's right?"

Deidara and Hikaru were in their room, getting ready for a mission with Sasori. They would be going to Konoha to get test subjects for jutsu development. And bodies for Sasori. Sayu would be staying behind with Pein and Konan.

"We can't ask him directly, hmm." Deidara said, "He might get suspicious."

"No shit?" Hikaru rolled her emerald green eyes towards the ceiling.

"Well, how are we going to find out, hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"I dunno, Sensei." Hikaru said.

She paced the room while Deidara was looking for his clay. Suddenly, she said, "I have it!"

"What?" Deidara looked at his student, eager to figure out what she was thinking.

"We can ask him what the advantages and disadvantages are of being a human puppet." Hikaru said, "He won't figure out our plan from that, will he?"

"He shouldn't." Deidara said, "And if that doesn't work, hmm?"

"Then we're screwed." Hikaru said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, hmm." Deidara said.

The pair walked out to the main area of the hideout. Sasori was with Sayu in the kitchen.

"Ready, Danna?" Hikaru asked.

Deidara stared at his student in amazement.

"Since when do you call Sasori Danna?" he asked.

"She's been doing that for a while now, Deidara." Sasori said.

"Are you ready, Danna?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep. I gotta tell Sayu that I'm going first." Sasori said, "I'll meet you outside, ok?"

Hikaru and Deidara nodded and walked outside.

"So when are we gonna ask him?" Deidara asked.

"Whenever." Hikaru said, "Sometime at night."

"Why night, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I just feel like it." Hikaru said.

Sasori walked out of the cave. The three ninja walked off towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"What are we gonna do on the way?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't explode anything, Deidara." Sasori ordered, "You don't want to waste your clay before we even get there."

"Good idea." Deidara said.

"I don't feel like exploding anything yet." Hikaru said, "Are we gonna start a riot again while you look for subjects, Danna?"

"That would be fun, hmm." Deidara said.

"So how are we going to get the subjects?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess starting a riot would be a good thing." Sasori said, "We'll get the whole village wound up."

"Sensei, you'd have to make a giant bird or something to put the bodies in." Hikaru said, "How many do we need?"

"Leader didn't say how many, hmm." Deidara said, "He just said that we needed to bring bodies back."

"It would probably be better if we brought more than one back, though." Sasori said, "Maybe I can use the extras. Sayu wants to learn how to make human puppets."

"Is she ready for that yet?" Hikaru asked.

"In a little while." Sasori said, "She still needs to master the basics."

"Hey, Sasori, can I ask you something?" Deidara asked.

"What?" Sasori wondered.

"Is it bad being a human puppet, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Sasori looked surprised, but said, "It's not so bad. You've lost all of your humanity, but you're nearly invincible."

"What if you loose an arm or something?" Hikaru asked.

"I can make another." Sasori shrugged, "I miss being human sometimes, but for the most part, I like being a puppet."

Deidara and Hikaru looked at each other. This wasn't quite the answer they had expected, but they didn't want to ask what they were thinking.

* * *

Hikaru woke up 2 days later, hoping they were almost to Konoha. Sitting up, she looked around for Sasori and Deidara. They were sitting under a tree, talking about something. She stood up and walked over to them, tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"You finally woke up, huh?" Sasori smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Danna." Hikaru said, "How long have you guys been waiting?"

"Not very long, hmm." Deidara said, "We're almost to Konoha."

"Sounds awesome." Hikaru said, "I can't wait to start yet another riot."

"You like riots, huh?" Sasori assumed, "That's weird, considering your past."

Hikaru shrugged and followed Sasori and Deidara to Konoha. When they were a mile away, Deidara asked, "So, Hikaru and I are gonna make explosions to start the riot, right?"

Sasori nodded.

"Then I'll use Hiruko and get some subjects."

"Anything special you want me to do, Sasori?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's just make another Sodom and Gomorrah, hmm." Deidara grinned maliciously.

"That would be fun."

"I'll send up a green light beam when I'm ready." Hikaru said, "Sensei, can you make a giant bird thing and get Sasori?"

"Sure." Deidara said.

"Then get me." Hikaru said, "I don't think Leader would be too pleased if you left me behind."

"It would be quieter." Sasori said.

"Very funny, Sasori." Hikaru rolled her eyes.

When they got to Konoha, Sasori got inside Hiruko and Deidara and Hikaru jumped up on the edge of the city walls. Hikaru was on one side of the gate and Deidara was on the other side.

"Ready, Danna?" Deidara yelled down to his partner.

"Yep." Sasori nodded.

Deidara looked at his student and yelled, "Hikaru?"

"On three!" Hikaru yelled, "One, two, THREE!"

When Hikaru yelled 3, Deidara exploded a C4 bomb and Hikaru made a huge explosion of light by yelling "KATSU!" The explosion was enormous. The villagers were running toward the gate. Deidara jumped down to one part of the village and Hikaru went to another part. She sped down the streets, avoiding the rain of kunai from all directions. Hiding under a table in a restaurant, Hikaru blew apart another part of a street.

"Hey, you can't be here!"

Hikaru turned around to see a man running toward her. She pulled her sword out its sheath, throwing it at the man's chest. He fell on the ground, blood gushing from his wound. Hikaru walked over calmly to the body and pulled the sword out of the chest. The sword was covered in blood, literally.

"I _just _cleaned this." Hikaru sighed, putting the sword back in the sheath. She ran out of the room and out into the street. She could hear Deidara's explosions in the background. She was willing to bet that he was enjoying every minute of this. After rounding up a few bodies, she made a series of hand signs and sent up a steady beam of green light. The explosions stopped for a minute and Hikaru heard Deidara shouting something, probably trying to find Sasori. After a few seconds, the explosions started up again. Somehow, Hikaru heard the sound of wings flapping. Hikaru assumed that Deidara had seen her light. A few minutes later, Deidara's giant clay bird was in sight. He landed the bird by the burning building that Hikaru was standing by.

"About time, Sensei." Hikaru said, tossing the bodies in the bird's open mouth.

"I just saw your signal, hmm." Deidara said.

"Where's Sasori?" Hikaru asked, noticing the puppet master's absence.

"He's in a fight right now. We'll be waiting for him at the gates." Deidara explained as he jumped off the bird to help Hikaru with the bodies.

"He won't be long." Hikaru said, "You know how he hates to keep people waiting."

After Deidara and Hikaru piled up the bodies, they flew over to the gates and found Sasori waiting for them.

"I thought we'd be waiting, Danna." Deidara said.

"It went faster than I thought." Sasori said, still inside Hiruko.

"Are you going to stay inside that until we get back?" Hikaru asked.

"Might as well." Sasori said, "We might get attacked. You know how Konoha is."

He jumped on top of the bird with Deidara and Hikaru. When they were a few miles away from the city, they jumped off of the bird and started walking. Hikaru was surprised at how fast Sasori could walk when he was inside Hiruko.

"How many did you get?" Sasori asked.

"Quite a few." Hikaru said, "Sensei got a couple. I had to use my sword for one."

"You just cleaned that, hmm." Deidara observed.

"I'll have to clean it all over again." Hikaru sighed.

"Well, at least we got more bodies than we needed." Sasori said.

"Leader will be happy." Hikaru said, "He's been complaining a lot lately."

"I think he got in a fight with Konan, hmm." Deidara said.

"About what?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know." Deidara said, "They've been mad at each other since last week."

Hikaru wasn't thinking about Pein and Konan's argument. She was thinking of ways to figure out if her idea was correct.

**Just what _are _Deidara and Hikaru planning?**

**Next chapter: The Trio returns to the hideout**


	7. Unexpected Mission

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

**It's Mika-chan! And it's another chapter of Sasori's Secret! Just so you know, I'm imagining Hikaru's sword to be like the one Sasuke has in Naruto Shippuden. But I can't figure out what it's called. If you know, please tell me. thanks! On with the deadly tale!**

When Deidara, Sasori and Hikaru got back, only Hidan and Kakuzu were there. Besides Sayu, obviously.

"Where are Leader and Konan?" Hikaru asked as she threw her sword, still in its sheath, on the kitchen table.

"They had to go on a mission." Hidan replied, "We came back just as they were about to leave. And don't think about cleaning that fucking sword on the table." He added as Hikaru took the sword out of the sheath.

"You don't need to get so pissed about it, Hidan." Hikaru said.

"Well, what happened the last time you cleaned a bloody sword on the fucking table?" Hidan pointed out.

"Itachi got mad." Hikaru said, walking over to a table in the living room that was used for nearly everything, sword still in hand, "But Itachi gets pissed at everything."

"And I got pissed, too." Hidan reminded her, "I don't want to see blood when I'm eating. Only praying." He joined her in the living room, watching over her shoulder as she polished the blade, "Why do you use a sword anyway? You can use light."

"It comes in handy sometimes, Hidan." Hikaru said, "Hand me that bleach, would you?"

Hidan handed Hikaru a small container of bleach on the table. Soon, the whole room smelled of bleach. Deidara came out of the showers and said, "Hikaru's cleaning the sword again, hmm?"

"It was stained with blood, Sensei." Hikaru said, "Do you expect me to keep it that way forever?"

"Where did you get it, anyway?" Deidara asked, sculpting another bomb.

"When we were in the Rain Village." Hikaru said, "We had to kill the leader there."

"Don't start with the bombs, Deidara." Hidan threatened.

"For God's sake, Hidan!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You'll burn the fucking place down again." Hidan pointed out, walking away from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Where's Kakuzu?" Hikaru asked, changing the subject so that Hidan wouldn't start a riot.

"He's in his room." Hidan said, "I think he's reading something."

"Where did Sasori go?" Hikaru asked, working on the handle of the sword.

"Probably to find Sayu." Hidan said.

"She isn't here?" Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

"She's in her room." Hidan explained, "Have you guys noticed how much she looks like him?"

Deidara looked at his student and asked, "Hikaru, should we tell him the plan?"

"What plan?" Hidan asked.

"I think we should." Hikaru said, holding her sword against the light to see if she had missed any blood, "He'd be pissed if we didn't tell him."

"I'm pissed right now." Hidan said, walking back into the living room with a glass of green tea, "What is it?"

"Sensei, you tell him." Hikaru said, standing up, "I need to get more bleach."

She walked into the room she shared with Deidara. Walking over to her bed, she knelt down on her knees and tried to find her bleach. When she couldn't find it, she looked under Deidara's bed. Sure enough, there was a small blue container of bleach. She stood up and walked back into the living room. Apparently, Deidara had already told Hidan the plan.

"_That's _your plan?" he asked incredulously.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Hikaru asked, sitting back down at the table with her sword, "Sensei what were you doing with my bleach?"

"I needed it, hmm." Deidara said.

"I'm sure you did." Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Can human puppets do that?" Hidan asked, sitting down on the couch.

"We don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out, hmm." Deidara said, watching Hikaru clean her sword.

"Hidan, do you want your scythe cleaned while I have the stuff out?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah. I just cleaned it yesterday." Hidan said, "It was totally bloodstained."

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" Hikaru twisted the cap back on the bottle of bleach.

"Not really." Hidan shrugged, "I like the blood."

"I should've figured."

Hikaru walked over to the couch, drew her sword through it, and pulled it out.

"Leader's gonna get mad at you, Hikaru, hmm." Deidara said.

"He said I could do that." Hikaru said.

"But he said no to me." Hidan protested.

"That's because your scythe has 3 blades. I have a sword, which has 1 blade." Hikaru said.

Hidan scowled, but continued to drink his tea.

"So how are you gonna figure out if your idea is true?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We tried to figure out from asking the advantages and disadvantages are of being a human puppet." Deidara said, "But that didn't go so well."

"He didn't say anything about it?" Hidan asked.

"Not what we needed." Hikaru replied, "And I wasn't about to ask him."

"That would seem too weird, hmm." Deidara said.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Hidan asked, "I want no part of this."

"Why not?" Hikaru cocked her head in a confused manner, "I thought you wanted to figure out if my idea was true or not."

"I'll find out either way." Hidan said, "I'll hear from one of you two."

"How do you know that you will?" Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"I know." Hidan smiled.

Sasori came out to the living room with Sayu, so they had to change the subject.

"Hikaru, are you cleaning your sword again?" Sasori asked.

"Always blame me, huh?" Hikaru threw her hands up in the air in aggravation, "Hidan cleans his scythe with bleach too, ya know."

"Yeah, but his is clean already." Sasori said.

"How do you know?" Hikaru challenged.

Sasori pointed to Hidan's scythe, which was leaning against the wall by the TV.

"Oh." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Sasori walked over to the fridge in search of food.

"Did you get anything done, Sayu?" Deidara asked.

"I'm almost done another puppet." Sayu said, sitting down on the couch, trying to stay as far away from him as she could. Even though she had gotten used to the other Akatsuki members, Hidan still freaked her out a little bit.

"Hey, Hikaru, did you get another ear piercing?" Deidara asked.

Hikaru rolled her eyes and said, "I've had about 3 done and you just now notice?"

"When did this happen?" Sasori asked from the kitchen.

"About a month ago." Hikaru said, "I use a light needle to puncture a hole in my ear. Doesn't hurt a bit."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone for one in your nose." Sasori said.

"I'm gonna do a bar through my ear when I can find an earring for it." Hikaru said, examining her sword in the light.

Sayu watched the light reflect off of the blade and hit the ceiling. She curled up on the couch, still trying to keep her distance from Hidan.

"Sayu, what are you doing?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know." Sayu said.

"Hikaru, wanna spar for a bit outside?" Deidara asked his student.

"Sure." Hikaru said, "I guess I can't use my sword, huh?"

"No you can't." Deidara said, "I don't want to get stabbed, hmm."

"You might get stabbed if I use needles, Sensei." Hikaru said.

They went outside, leaving Hidan, Sasori and Sayu alone.

"What time is it, Hidan?" Sasori asked.

"Almost noon." Hidan said, "Konan was supposed to be making lunch today."

"I guess she won't be, seeing as she isn't here." Sasori said. He turned to Sayu and asked, "What do you want for lunch, Sayu?"

"What do you have?" Sayu asked, getting off the couch and walking over to the kitchen with Hidan and Sasori.

"We have…niratama…sushi…Kakuzu's fishcakes…shrimp…" Sasori listed the items of food in the fridge.

"Itachi's shrimp or Deidara's?" Hidan asked.

"I dunno." Sasori shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Itachi's shrimp has been in there for over a month." Hidan said, "They might not be good anymore." He walked over to the fridge and took a container of shrimp out of Sasori's hands. He opened the lid, looked at the shrimp and threw them in the trashcan. "They were Itachi's shrimp. I guess the others are Deidara's."

"Sayu, do you want some of Deidara's shrimp?" Sasori asked as Hidan grabbed the container of shrimp from the top shelf and put some in a bowl.

"I guess so…" Sayu said.

"Hidan, we don't have any ramen, do we?" Sasori asked.

"Not unless you want some of Leader's." Hidan said, "And, frankly, I don't see how anyone would want that stuff. It tastes like shit."

"Everything Leader makes tastes like shit, Hidan." Sasori said, "What kind did he make?"

"Onion."

"Onion?"

"Onion."

"That must not taste very good."

"It didn't. I had to test it." Hidan said, putting his bowl in the microwave.

A huge explosion rocked the cave. Hidan rolled his eyes and said, "I guess Deidara and Hikaru started sparing."

"I hate it when they do this." Sasori spooned some shrimp into two bowls and waited for the microwave to be available.

"What are they doing?" Sayu asked, walking over to Sasori and grabbing his hand.

"Deidara and Hikaru are just fighting for practice." Sasori explained, "It's ok. They're not going to kill each other."

"It's going to be as loud as hell for a while." Hidan complained.

"Well, you don't need to be here right now, Hidan." Sasori pointed out.

"How can I go anywhere else while they're at it?" Hidan exclaimed as another bomb exploded.

"Good point."

Hidan took his shrimp out of the microwave and Sasori put his two bowls of shrimp in the microwave. Hidan sat down at the table and started to eat his shrimp. Sayu sat down at the table opposite from Hidan and waited for her shrimp to be heated.

"Sayu, what do you want to do today?" Sasori asked.

"Can I work with some puppets?" Sayu asked.

Hidan was watching the conversation between the two. He could see what Deidara and Hikaru meant when they said how much the two looked alike. And Sayu was starting to pick up some of Sasori's habits, like saying, "I don't like waiting and making people wait."

"Hidan, are you spacing out?"

Hidan snapped out of his thinking process and said, "I guess so."

"You don't do that very much." Sasori said.

"I space out enough." Hidan said.

"You don't seem like it." Sasori said, taking the bowls of shrimp out of the microwave.

He grabbed 2 sets of chopsticks and set a bowl of shrimp and a set of chopsticks down in front of Sayu. He sat down next to her and started to eat his. The bolder was raised once again and Hikaru and Deidara came back inside. Both looked as though they had been fighting in a war. Hikaru's nose was bleeding and she had blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. Deidara had cuts and bruises all over his body and his eyescope looked like it had been smashed by a rock.

"I take it the fighting is over?" Hidan assumed.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to fight when I can't half see and Hikaru has blood coming from her mouth, hmm." Deidara said, "I'm fixing my eyepiece, so don't bug me."

And with that, he walked in to the room that he shared with Hikaru and shut the door. Hikaru was pinching her nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Her hands were already covered with blood and they were getting worse.

"Try ice, Hikaru." Sasori suggested.

"We don't have any." Hidan replied, putting his dirty bowl in the sink.

"Why not?" Sasori asked.

"Kakuzu used the last of it for his tea." Hidan replied, "There's more in the freezer; it's just not hard enough yet."

The bolder opened again and Pein and Konan walked in.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until next week?" Hidan raised his eyebrows.

"We got done early." Konan said.

"Where's Deidara?" Pein asked, "You guys have a new mission.

"He's fixing his eyepiece." Sasori explained.

Pein ventured over to Deidara and Hikaru's room, door still closed. He knocked on the door and said, "Deidara, are you almost done?"

"Almost. Why, hmm?" came Deidara's voice through the door.

"You're going on a new mission and you need to be out here." Pein said.

"I'll be out in a minute, hmm." Deidara said.

Pein walked over to the kitchen. After seeing Hikaru with a bloody nose, he asked, "Hikaru, what did you do?"

"Got in a fight with Sensei." Hikaru said.

"They were sparring." Hidan clarified.

"I hope that nosebleed goes away before tomorrow." Pein said.

Sayu stood up and put her dirty bowl in the sink. Deidara came out of his room a few minutes later.

"What is it?"

"You three will be going on a mission…" Pein began.

"And you need me out here to tell me that?" Deidara questioned.

"But Sayu will be going with you." Pein finished.

"What do you mean, she's going with us?" Hikaru exclaimed, washing the blood off of her left hand, right hand still clamped on her nose.

"No one's going to be here to watch her, so she's gonna have to go with you." Pein said.

"We'll be here, won't we?" Hidan asked.

"You and Kakuzu are going to the Moon Village to find the codes to the vaults in Suna." Pein said.

"The codes to Suna's vaults are in Getsugakure?" Deidara scratched his head in confusion.

"It's weird, I know, but that's how it is." Pein said, "I thought it was a good idea to let you guys do it instead of letting Hikaru go."

"Look, the last time wasn't my fault." Hikaru said.

"You didn't mean to burn down the whole village?" Sasori raised his eyebrows.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Hikaru asked, trying to change the subject.

"You 4 will be going to the Mist, Waterfall and Sound Villages to get scrolls on the Jinchuuriki." Pein said.

"We did that." Deidara said in a bored voice.

"And you're doing it again." Pein ordered, "Unless you want to be kicked out, Deidara, you do what I say."

Deidara was about to say that he didn't want to be kicked out of Akatsuki, but thought that this wasn't the time for it.

"When do we leave?" Sasori asked.

"Dawn tomorrow." Pein said, "Hidan, you and Kakuzu will be leaving tonight."

"That's such a fucking pain, but ok." Hidan said, "I guess I'll have to start praying now."

And with that, he walked over to the living room, sat down on the floor and starting praying. Hikaru rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't start praying now, Hidan." Deidara said, "You'll be at it for hours, hmm."

"It's my time, I'll do what I fucking want with it." Hidan growled, not opening his purple eyes.

Sayu walked in to the room she shared with Sasori and started to get ready for the mission. This was her first mission and she didn't want to screw it up.

**So Hidan knows what the plan is? And what _is _the plan? Read on and find out!**

**Next chapter: the mission begins!**


	8. Mission in Mist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki. What would I do with them if I did?**

**It's Mika-chan! Sorry for the long wait. I had school work (curse WWII essays) and I was working on my halloween costume. I attempted to be Deidara. Needless to say, I failed misriebly. As a note, I'm working on my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. I don't actually play the games (don't have a PS2) but I've been playing at my friend's house and she's gonna help me out with some stuff until i get the hang of it. well, i have 2 ideas. One is a RikuXSora and an AxelXRoxas and the other doesn't have any pairings. I'm not gonna update them until i make sure i have all of the facts right. Anyway, read the chappie!**

When Sasori woke up, he saw that Sayu was still asleep. He got out of bed, walked over to Sayu and shook her awake, saying, "Sayu, time to wake up."

Sayu yawned and stretched, rubbing her brown eyes to wake up.

"What time is it, Sasori?" Sayu asked.

"Almost 5." Sasori said, "We need to get up early, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sayu was instantaneously awake. She jumped out of bed and scrambled around the room, trying to find her clothes. Once she was dressed, she searched the closet for a puppet to take with her. Sasori laughed and said, "Eager, are we?"

Sayu looked back at Sasori, cow brown eyes full of excitement.

"This is my first mission and I don't want to screw it up!"

"Well, technically, it's not _your _mission." Sasori said.

Sayu's face fell as she asked, "It's not?"

"It's technically, Deidara, Hikaru and mine." Sasori said, "You just need to come along."

"Because no one else is going to be here." Sayu said sadly.

She didn't like to feel like she was a burden to everyone. She wanted to go on the mission, even if Sasori, Hikaru and Deidara didn't.

"I couldn't take you if there was someone else here." Sasori said.

Sayu didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk about the matter anymore.

"Sayu, you'll go on your own missions when you're older." Sasori got down on his knees so he could see Sayu at eye level, "You're just too young right now."

Sayu stood up on her tiptoes to make herself seem taller. Sasori smiled and said, "I said young, not small."

Sayu scowled and said, "When can I go on my own missions?"

"I hope you don't mean by yourself." Sasori said, frowning a little.

"I know I won't be going by myself." Sayu said, "When do I go on missions?"

"When you're older." Sasori said, "When you're more experienced."

"I'm more experienced than when I came here." Sayu said.

"I know you are." Sasori said, standing up, "But you're not quite ready yet."

Sayu nodded sadly and continued to look for a puppet. She decided to take Kira with her. Walking out the door, Sasori said, "Sayu, aren't you forgetting something?"

Sayu stopped and frowned, thinking.

"Oh yeah!"

She crossed the room to Sasori's worktable, picked up her hip holster and attached it to her belt. Sasori had taught her how to use kunai and shuriken, just in case.

"Do I need to bring my cloak along?" she asked Sasori.

Pein had suggested that Sayu wore an Akatsuki cloak like the rest of the members since she was staying with them. So Sasori had made her a small black cloak with red clouds. She hadn't worn it yet because Sasori had finished it the previous day.

"Sure. I'm sure Leader would like to see it on you." Sasori said.

Sayu nodded and grabbed her cloak from the back of the chair. They walked out of the room and into the living room. Hikaru was waiting for Deidara.

"Are we alone?" Sasori asked.

Hikaru nodded and said, "Everyone left a while ago."

"Where's Deidara?" Sayu asked, pulling her cloak on.

"Getting ready. He needs to find his clay." Hikaru rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, "You're not going as Hiruko?"

"Not today. The tail isn't working right." Sasori said.

Sayu walked over to the couch and lay down.

"Don't, Sayu." Sasori said, "You'll fall asleep."

"I'm not going to fall asleep." Sayu yawned.

"Just stand up." Sasori said, "You'll stay awake, I promise."

"Kakuzu fell asleep standing." Sayu protested as she climbed off the couch.

"That's Kakuzu, isn't it?" Sasori shrugged.

"So did Kisame."

"Kisame always falls asleep." Sasori said.

"It's a wonder he gets any missions done." Hikaru smiled.

Deidara walked out of the room he shared with Hikaru, tying his hair back in its usual high ponytail.

"Where was the clay, Sensei?" Hikaru asked.

"Under my bed, hmm." Deidara said.

"I wonder how it got there?" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Let's get going." Sasori said, "We have a lot of ground to cover."

"I'll say." Deidara yawned, "Leader knows I hate waking up early."

"I don't see why he couldn't make Hidan and Kakuzu go to one of the villages." Hikaru mused.

"Well, Kakuzu can't go back to the Waterfall Village." Sasori pointed out, "And Hidan can't go back to the Rain Village."

"But we're not going there, Danna." Deidara said.

"Oh yeah."

-

The Akatsuki ninja and Sayu had one more village left: Mist. They were in front of the gates, thinking of a plan.

"Hikaru, Sayu's gonna have to fight with you again, ok?"

"Ok." Hikaru sighed.

She didn't really want to have to deal with Sayu, but she couldn't be with Sasori. And she was almost positive that Sasori wouldn't want her around Deidara when he was exploding bombs. So, Sayu had to stay with her.

"Sayu, you have your puppet, right?" Sasori looked at the small girl.

"Yep." Sayu smiled, holding up the puppet.

"Ok. Hikaru and Deidara, wanna get us started?" Sasori asked.

"More than happy to, hmm."

Hikaru waited for Deidara to ingest some explosive clay with his palm-mouths. Once he had shaped them into 4 smell birds, he nodded to Hikaru. She nodded in return and focused her Chakra on creating C4 with the light.

"Ready, Sensei?"

"All set."

Deidara threw the birds over the gate. He waited for Hikaru to nod once before both yelled, "Katsu!" The bombs exploded, causing several buildings to collapse. After running into the city, Hikaru and Sayu ran one way while Deidara and Sasori ran another. Hikaru and Sayu ran off to the main building, which was easily recognizable, while trying to avoid the rubble from the explosions caused by Deidara. After reaching the building, Hikaru and Sayu ran up several flights of stairs, looking into several offices before coming to the office of the leader of the village. The building was deserted; everyone had gone out to defend the village.

"You'd think they'd have some guards here." Hikaru muttered to herself, "Sayu, start looking through the desks and everything."

"What colour scrolls are we looking for?" Sayu asked as she went through the bottom drawer of a filing cabinet.

"Just look for the scrolls marked Jinchuuriki." Hikaru said.

They searched through the entire room in everyplace that they could think of. Sayu noticed something weird sticking out of a potted shrub. It was a bright orange scroll. Reading down the side, she saw the words 'Jinchuuriki'.

"Hikaru, I found it!"

Hikaru turned her attention to Sayu and asked, "Are there anymore there? I don't think there are supposed to be."

"Yeah, there's a green one as well." Sayu said.

"Really?" Hikaru walked over to the small girl, curious.

Sayu held up the small scroll.

"That'll be it." Hikaru said, "Let's go find Sensei. He's probably raising hell."

* * *

Deidara was on top of his bird, dropping clay bombs on the city. He was watching for Hikaru's signal, a beam of light, usually green. It would be hard to see it through all of the smoke. He could hear Sasori yelling down below in the city. Blood was everywhere. _Hidan would like this _Deidara thought to himself. He smiled when he thought of what Hidan would do with all the blood. Suddenly, a beam of blue light went up in the sky. _That'll be Hikaru, hmm._ Deidara navigated the clay bird through the city, trying to find his partner. Then he saw him. He was examining a body, probably trying to decide if it would be good for a puppet or not. Deidara landed the bird by Sasori and said, "Hikaru and Sayu are ready."

"Sounds good to me. Can I bring a body along?" Sasori asked.

"I dunno, can you?" Deidara shrugged.

"I guess so." Sasori threw the body in the bird's mouth and jumped on the back of the bird with Deidara. Deidara navigated the bird through the smoke to the beam of light, now bright orange. Using his eyescope, he saw Hikaru and Sayu standing next to a building, Hikaru looking very annoyed. Deidara landed the bird, allowing Hikaru and Sayu to jump on the bird. Once they got out of the city and were walking on the ground with the bird floating above them, Hikaru said, "Which colour did you see first?"

"The blue one, hmm." Deidara said.

"You never see my first signal." Hikaru said, "I guess that's because your smoke clouds everything up."

"Hey, your light bombs create smoke, too." Deidara protested.

"Not as much as your C4 bombs do, Sensei." Hikaru pointed out.

"How many colours did you have to cycle through?" Sasori asked.

"Quite a few." Hikaru said, unbuttoning her cloak a little bit.

"Did you find any bodies?" Deidara asked his partner.

"A few." Sasori said, "I'm not sure how some of them will turn out."

"Can I start human puppets now?" Sayu asked eagerly.

"Not yet." Sasori smiled a little, "You need a little more practice."

The rest of the trip was spent with an argument between Deidara and Hikaru on whether explosions were works of art. As Sasori listened to the argument, he thought about what Hikaru and Deidara would say if they knew the truth. _They'll figure it out sometime._

**Is Sasori getting suspicious? O.o I'm not saying anything. Review, please!**

**Next chapter: Nothing's going on at Akatsuki. But Deidara and Hikaru have something in mind.**


	9. Hikaru's idea revealed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki or Naruto. What would I do with them?**

**It's Mika-chan! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the other ones. Not by much, though. I'm working on a ton of fanfictions, plus a collabration fic with my friend. And i started my KH fanfic...just read the story.**

A month later, the Akatsuki hideout was silent. Some of the members were there, but there wasn't anything to do. Itachi and Hikaru had played endless games of Shougi, but Hikaru gave up because Itachi tried to use his Sharingan to confuse her. Hidan was spending all of his time praying, so he was quiet most of the time. Sasori and Sayu had been working on puppets, but were taking a break. Even Deidara was bored with his explosions.

"There's just nothing to do around here." Hikaru complained as she sat on the couch in the living room. Sasori and Sayu were each working on a puppet. Deidara was asleep on the couch. Hidan was playing solitaire on the coffee table by the TV. "It's gotten to a point where Hidan's playing solitaire!"

"That's pretty bad, Hidan." Sasori said from the worktable with Sayu.

"I don't have anything else to do." Hidan said.

"Are you sure you don't want to pray?" Hikaru asked in an innocent voice.

"I just finished." Hidan said, "It's too quiet when Itachi and Kisame aren't here."

"It's too quiet when Deidara and Hikaru aren't here." Sasori said.

"Danna!" Hikaru protested, "I'm not that loud!"

"Oh?" Hidan raised his eyebrows.

"You're louder than you think, Hikaru." Sasori said, turning back to his puppet.

Hikaru scowled and turned her attention back to her sword, which she was cleaning for the 7th time that week.

"Hikaru, put the bleach away." Hidan said.

"Why?" Hikaru questioned.

"It's giving me a headache." Hidan said.

"Everything gives you a headache." Hikaru shot back, still cleaning her sword.

"Why don't we wake up Deidara?" Sayu suggested, testing a puppet, "Maybe he can come up with something to do."

"It's quiet with Deidara asleep." Hidan said, "He stays that way."

"It would be fun to wake him up, Hidan." Hikaru said, looking at the silver-haired ninja.

"Any ideas?" Hidan questioned, putting the playing cards back in the deck.

"Let's throw something at him." Sasori suggested.

"What?" Hikaru asked, putting her sword back in its sheath.

"A screwdriver." Hidan prompted.

"That would hurt." Sayu said.

"So?" Hidan raised his eyebrows, "Stepping on one of his bombs isn't like going on holiday either."

"I've never done that before." Sayu said.

"Don't." Hikaru said firmly.

"Hidan, why don't you hit him on the head with your scythe?" Sasori suggested.

"Not the blade, I hope." Hidan said, "That would probably kill him."

"I meant the non-blade part." Sasori said.

"Just throw a screwdriver at this head, Sasori." Hikaru said.

Sasori nodded. He picked up a screwdriver from the worktable and chucked it at Deidara's head. Deidara yelped and sat bolt upright on the couch, looking around to see who had thrown the screwdriver.

"What was that for?" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"We were bored." Hikaru smiled.

"So you chuck stuff at me?" Deidara snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Sure." Hidan shrugged.

Deidara scowled, picked up the screwdriver on the floor, and threw it at Hidan.

"What's the idea, idiot?" Hidan yelled.

"Give me my screwdriver back." Sasori called over Hidan and Deidara's argument.

Hikaru picked up the fallen tool and tossed it gently to the puppet master, who turned back to his puppet.

"Does this happen very often?" Sayu asked.

"More often than not." Sasori said, testing the fingers of a puppet.

"Hidan, where's Kakuzu?" Hikaru asked, walking over to the piano on the one side of the wall.

"He's with Zetsu." Hidan said, "They went to bury a body somewhere."

"Sounds like a blast." Sasori said.

"Does anyone have any idea at all what time it is?" Hikaru asked.

"Almost 4:30." Sayu said, checking the digital clock on the wall by the bolder.

"Whose turn is it to make dinner?" Sasori asked.

"Deidara's." Hidan said with a malicious grin.

"You're kidding, right?" Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think he is, Sensei." Hikaru said thoughtfully, "I did it last night."

"I guess it's me then, hmm." Deidara sighed, "Ok. What do you guys want?"

"Something good." Sasori said.

"How about some grilled shrimp?" Hidan suggested.

"We haven't had that in a while." Sasori nodded.

"Ok, grilled shrimp it is, hmm." Deidara said, getting up off the couch.

"What do we do until dinner's ready?" Sayu asked.

"Wanna duel with puppets?" Sasori looked at the small girl.

"Ok!"

Sayu ran in to the room she shared with Sasori to get a puppet. Sasori smiled. Sayu was so eager to do anything with puppets. He turned his attention to Hikaru and Hidan. Hidan had fallen asleep, somehow.

"We should wake him up." Sasori said.

"You know what he does when he's woken up." Hikaru reminded him, "He makes me seem docile."

Sasori shrugged. Sayu came out a few minutes later with Kira.

"Ready!"

"Let's go outside." Sasori said, "I don't think Hidan would like it if we woke him up."

Sayu nodded. She followed Sasori out of the kitchen, leaving Hikaru in the living room with Hidan. After Deidara set the shrimp on the grill, he joined Hikaru in the living room.

"What are you thinking of, hmm?"

Hikaru didn't say anything. After waiting for a moment, Deidara said, "Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"I'm gonna do it tonight." Hikaru nodded.

"Do what?" Deidara looked at his former student with great interest.

"I'm gonna figure out if my idea is true or not." Hikaru said.

"How?"

"I'm gonna have to ask him."

"That won't go over so well, hmm." Deidara said.

"I hope you know that you're going to help me with this?" Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

"I guess I'll have to, hmm." Deidara said as the sounds of Sasori and Sayu's puppet fight could be heard.

"You don't think he'll get mad, do you?" Hikaru asked her sensei, "You know how predictable Sasori-Danna is."

"I don't know, Hikaru." Deidara leaned against the back of the recliner, "We'll find out."

* * *

Hikaru was loading up the dishwasher when Hidan announced, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Hidan, it's only 8." Deidara pointed out.

"I know." Hidan said, "I prayed more than usual today. I need something to do anyway."

"So you're gonna stare at the ceiling while you try to sleep?" Hikaru frowned.

"Call it what you want." Hidan shrugged.

He walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Sayu, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Sasori said to Sayu, who was reading on the couch.

"I'm not tired." Sayu said, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Oh really?" Sasori wasn't convinced, "Bed."

Sayu, recognizing defeat, marked her place, closed her book and got up off the couch. She walked into the room she shared with Sasori, with Sasori following behind.

"I'm gonna do it." Hikaru said, closing the dishwasher and setting the cycle.

"Now?" Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"Yep." Hikaru said, "I'll ask him, ok?"

"Then why am I here?" Deidara asked.

"So I won't have to explain it to you later." Hikaru said.

Sasori came out of Sayu's room a few minutes later. Deidara looked uncertainly at Hikaru, who was waiting for the right moment. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, she found shows for cooking, news channels, channels for movies and ads. Ads for kitchen knives, ads for different flower shops in various villages and ads for hair dyes. After about an hour of channel surfing, Hikaru turned off the TV. Sasori looked at Hikaru in surprise. Deidara didn't notice. Or maybe he was pretending not to notice.

"Nothing on?" Sasori asked.

"Not really." Hikaru said, "It's a Sunday, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's never anything good on Sunday nights." Hikaru shrugged.

"What are we going to do now?" Deidara asked, "It's only 8:30,hmm."

"I dunno." Sasori shrugged, "I'm planning on making a new puppet tomorrow. I should start planning."

He started to walk toward his room when Hikaru asked, "Hey, Sasori?"

The puppet master turned and faced Hikaru. "Yeah?"

Hikaru hesitated before saying, "Sensei and I have noticed that you and Sayu have certain…similar qualities."

"And?"

"And…the only way for someone to obtain these qualities is if they were handed down from parent to child." Hikaru said.

"What are you saying, Hikaru?" Sasori's eyes were confused.

"Is there something between you and Sayu, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Sasori sighed. He couldn't see how he could get himself out of this one. He would have to tell them.

"You can't tell anyone, ok?" Sasori's voice had a certain amount of fear.

"Of course." Hikaru and Deidara said together.

Sasori hesitated before saying, "Sayu's my daughter."

**Why yes, you can throw things at me now.**

**I know you all want to murder me in my sleep for leaving a chapter at this point, but the explination will take up a whole chapter. It will be a worthwhile chapter, trust me.**

**next chapter: Sasori's explination**

**R'n'R please!**


	10. Sasori's Secret

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? Fine. I don't own Akatsuki. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**It's Mika-chan! Sorry for the long wait. I had WWII essays, schoolwork, and other fanfictions to work on. And I kept you in suspense for so long. Gomenasi! This chappie is a little shorter than normal, but it's fairly long by my standards. Enjoy!**

"She's _what?_"

"I knew you guys wouldn't take this well." Sasori crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"This really shouldn't surprise me…" Hikaru started to say.

"You knew it?" Sasori cocked his head in confusion.

"I had my suspicions." Hikaru said, "She acts a lot like you."

"In more ways than one, hmm." Deidara said, "I've never seen anyone more interested in puppets than you, Sasori. Well, except for your grandmother, but she doesn't count, hmm."

"So why is she here?" Hikaru wanted to know.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" Sasori sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Deidara.

"That would be nice." Hikaru said.

"Do you guys remember when we went to Suna on that one mission?" Sasori began.

"Danna, we've been to Suna loads of times." Hikaru reminded him.

"Right. Sorry." Sasori said, "The time when we had to spy on the city for a few days?"

Deidara and Hikaru nodded.

"You remember Murasaki?" Sasori asked.

"Of course I-" Hikaru started to say, but she stopped in mid-sentence, staring at Sasori incredulously, "Is Sayu…"

"Her mother, yes." Sasori said.

"She is?" Deidara asked.

"That's what he just said, Sensei." Hikaru said.

"I had known her since I was a kid in Suna." Sasori said, "When we went to Suna again, I decided to visit her."

"But it got deeper, hmm." Deidara said needlessly.

"Yeah." Sasori grimaced.

"So then what happened?" Deidara asked.

"We continued the mission but when we got back, I made Haruka stay and watch after her." Sasori said, "I thought something might happen to the village."

Deidara and Hikaru remembered Haruka as one of Sasori's spies.

"So then you found out that Murasaki was pregnant, right?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought she was joking." Sasori said, "I mean, human puppets usually can't have sex. I still can't figure it out."

"So what did you do, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Sasori leaned against the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I went back 9 months later. I had to tell Leader that I was looking for puppet parts. And that was partially true." He put his hands back behind his head, "I did need to find some new puppets."

"So you went to check on Murasaki?" Hikaru assumed.

"Naturally." Sasori nodded, "So I went to her house and I found out that she'd already had the baby."

"That's not good." Deidara observed.

"I bet she didn't like that." Hikaru said.

"She didn't say anything about it." Sasori said, "I guess she thought that I wasn't going to stick around."

"Were you, hmm?" Deidara asked his partner.

"Of course I was." Sasori said, "And I did." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I couldn't go see her very much, but I always made sure to go back on Sayu's birthday."

"What did you tell Leader-sama?" Hikaru asked, taking out her sword and holding it to the light.

"I told him that I was looking for parts for my puppets." Sasori said, "And I really was. I wasn't lying. It just happened to be around the time it was Sayu's birthday."

"So, why is Sayu here?" Hikaru asked, "What happened to Murasaki?"

Sasori looked at the ground and said, "She died."

Deidara and Hikaru looked incredulously at Sasori. "She's dead?"

"How did she die, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"They think she died from pneumonia." Sasori said, "They don't really know what caused her death. I was miserable for ages. I wasn't ready to let her go."

"What happened to Sayu?" Deidara asked.

"She went to live with Murasaki's parents." Sasori looked very annoyed by this fact. "They didn't like me since I joined Akatsuki. And they probably didn't think much of Murasaki because of Sayu. I wanted Sayu to come stay with me, but I don't think Leader would like that."

"So how did she end up here if she was with her grandparents?" Hikaru asked, putting her sword back in its sheath.

"They died. Sayu was going to live in an orphanage." Sasori said, "So I went and took her."

"You kidnapped her?" Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"Not really." Sasori shrugged, "She's my daughter, so it's not really a crime."

"So then you brought her here." Hikaru finished.

"Yeah." Sasori shrugged. "More or less."

"I had suspicions when I saw how much she looks like you." Hikaru said.

"She doesn't look like me." Sasori said, "She looks more like Murasaki."

"More than you think, hmm." Deidara said. "Does Leader know that she's your daughter? If he knew…"

"I haven't told him yet." Sasori sighed. "I guess I'll tell him when he gets back."

"I won't say anything." Hikaru promised.

"Same." Deidara said.

Sasori nodded.

"So you have no idea how…well, you know." Deidara asked his partner.

"No idea." Sasori shrugged. "I thought that she might be a puppet, but she obviously isn't."

"She isn't?" Deidara frowned, confused.

"She isn't, Sensei." Hikaru said.

"How do _you _know?" Deidara asked.

"She asked me to paint her nails for her one day because she couldn't do it herself. And in order to do that, you need to hold their hand. She didn't feel like a puppet." Hikaru said. "And remember the time she accidentally ran into Hidan's scythe and cut her forehead?"

"What does that have to do with it, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Well, Deidara, if she was a puppet, would she have bled?" Sasori pointed out.

"I guess not, hmm." Deidara leaned back against the couch.

"But why didn't you tell us about Sayu, Danna?" Hikaru wanted to know.

"I thought that you might tell Leader." Sasori admitted.

"I wouldn't do that." Hikaru said. "Deidara might…"

"I wouldn't say anything unless you wanted me to say it." Deidara said. "I'm your partner, Sasori, hmm. We need to be able to trust each other."

"I guess so." Sasori said. "In any case, don't tell Leader, ok? I'll tell him."

"Whatever you say." Hikaru nodded once to show that she understood.

"So why does Sayu call you Sasori?" Deidara asked.

"I told her to call me by my name." Sasori explained. "If she called me dad, Leader would have kicked her out straight away."  
"You don't know that." Hikaru pointed out.

"I'm just glad that Sayu hasn't said anything about this." Sasori said. "I thought she might not understand how serious it is to bring a child to Akatsuki."

"But Leader let me stay and I was 8 when Sensei brought me here." Hikaru said.

"That's only because your light techniques might have been useful." Sasori said. "I would be teaching Sayu about puppets and I'm already the puppet master for Akatsuki."

"But it's always helpful to have another." Deidara said. "I'm the explosion expert, but Leader didn't protest when Hikaru learned how to explode light, hmm."

Sasori shrugged noncommittally.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." Hikaru said. "Unless there's anything else we should know, Danna."

"That's everything." Sasori said.

Hikaru nodded and walked off toward the bedroom that she shared with Deidara. Deidara yawned and said, "I guess I'll turn in, too." He walked off to his room, leaving Sasori by himself in the living room. He sat on the couch for a few more minutes before walking off to his room. Sayu was asleep on her makeshift bed. Sasori smiled, took off his cloak and hung it on the peg by the window. Getting in bed, he thought _at least I don't have to keep it a secret anymore_

**Sasori has an interesting past, huh? I hope the next chapter will be longer. Review, please!**

**next chapter: Sasori tells Pein about Sayu. What is Pein's reactioin?**


	11. Hidan's MiniMission

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Akatsuki. If I did, I'd be one happy fangirl.**

**It's Mika-chan! Sorry for the long wait! I've been obsessed with Kingdom Hearts...And I was going to play Final Fantasy VII this afternoon, but decided to work on this story instead! I watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children for the first time today. It's awesome!!! But enough with my ranting. Let the deadly tale continue!**

When Hikaru woke up the next morning, she found that Deidara was missing. Rolling her eyes, she figured that the bomb expert was eating breakfast. After brushing her hair out to make it look more presentable, she pulled on her cloak and walked out of the room into the kitchen. Deidara was at the kitchen table with Kakuzu.

"I see you and Zetsu are back." Hikaru yawned.

"Obviously." Kakuzu said, "Have you seen Hidan?"

"I guess he's still asleep." Deidara said. "Why?"

"I need to ask him something." The stitched-nin replied.

"What's with you two?" Hikaru asked, walking over to the fridge in search of green tea. "You two have been acting…odd lately."

"I don't know if Hidan wants me to tell you guys yet." Kakuzu said.

"Tell us what?" Deidara questioned.

"I'll wait until Hidan gets up." Kakuzu said.

"Whatever." Hikaru rolled her emerald eyes, grabbing a small bottle of green tea from the fridge and opening it.

"What are we getting into today?" Deidara asked.

"How would I know?" Hikaru questioned. "I just woke up!"

"Oh yeah, hmm." Deidara said. "Have you seen Sasori yet?"

"See previous answer." Hikaru took a drink from her tea before twisting the cap back on the top.

"He's talking with Leader-sama." Kakuzu answered Deidara's question.

Deidara and Hikaru exchanged nervous glances.

"What's wrong with Sasori?" Kakuzu asked. "He isn't leaving, is he?"

"I hope not." Deidara said in a hushed voice.

"Why would he leave?" Hikaru frowned.

"Leader-sama might make him leave." Deidara said.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Remember what he told us last night, hmm?" Deidara said, looking at Hikaru with an expression that clearly said 'don't talk about it in front of Kakuzu'

Hikaru understood immediately.

"Oh, right."

"What is it?" the stitched-nin asked.

"We can't tell you, Kakuzu." Deidara said.

"Why not?" Kakuzu asked.

"We promised Sasori that we wouldn't tell anyone unless he told us it was ok." Hikaru answered, taking another drink of tea.

A door opened and Hidan stepped out of his room, yawning. He ran his fingers through his silver hair and joined everyone else in the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down next to Deidara at the table.

"What's with you and Kakuzu?" Deidara and Hikaru demanded.

Hidan looked mildly surprised. He faced Kakuzu and said, "What did you tell them, Kakuzu?"

"I didn't say anything." The stitched-nin replied. "I didn't know if you wanted me to say anything yet."

"I couldn't give a shit, Kakuzu." Hidan said. "I told them you could say something."

"Will someone tell us what the fuck is going on?!" Hikaru practically yelled.

Hidan smiled, a rare event in itself, and playfully said, "I dunno, Kakuzu. Do we _really _want to tell everyone yet?"

"It's just me and Hikaru, hmm." Deidara said.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Kakuzu replied. "You guys might think it's weird."

"What, you two aren't going out, are you?" Hikaru exclaimed in exasperation.

"Dammit." Hidan scowled.

Hikaru and Deidara looked surprised.

"What, you're serious?" Hikaru questioned, "I was just kidding."

"Well, we're not." Kakuzu replied.

"Is this why you two have been acting weirdly around each other, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I just asked him out yesterday." Hidan said, playing with his necklace.

"So why…" Hikaru began to say. "You know what? I don't want to know."

"That's probably best, hmm." Deidara said.

"Does Leader know about this?" Hikaru asked, now leaning against the counter.

"I asked for his permission first." Hidan said. "I felt like I was asking permission to marry Kakuzu instead."

"Ok then…." Hikaru looked uncertainly at Hidan, but joined the rest at the table.

"Where _is _Leader-sama?" Hidan asked, leaning back in his chair.

"He was talking with Sasori." Kakuzu said. "I couldn't make anything out, though."

Another door opened and Sasori walked out of Pein's room and joined the rest at the table.

"Sasori, guess what?" Deidara exclaimed eagerly.

"What, Deidara?" the Puppet Master asked in a bored voice as he searched for some food.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, can I tell him?" Deidara asked.

"I don't give a damn." Hidan said.

"Kakuzu?"

"Go ahead. You'll kill yourself apparently if you don't." Kakuzu smiled a little.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are going out!"

Sasori raised his eyes in amusement.

"Really?" he ran his fingers through his red hair. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Kakuzu replied.

"Hikaru, Deidara, you haven't told them, have you?" Sasori asked, tone now serious as he faced his two partners.

"I didn't say anything, Danna." Hikaru said. "I don't know about Sensei…"

"I didn't say anything." Deidara said. "I said I wouldn't say anything, and I won't, hmm."

"Wow." Sasori looked impressed.

"What is it, Sasori?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's about Sayu." Sasori said.

"You're going to tell them?" Hikaru looked somewhat startled at this news. "Are you sure?"

"They'll find out anyway." Sasori shrugged.

"What the fuck is it, Sasori?" the Jashinist asked.

"You can't tell anyone, got it?" Sasori said, trying to be threatening.

"I won't say anything." Kakuzu said.

"Same." Hidan said.

"You know Sayu…"

"Of course we do." Kakuzu said.

"Shut it." Hidan said, punching Kakuzu in the arm.

"She's my daughter."

"Eh?" Hidan raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Did I just hear that right?"

'Yes, you did." Deidara said.

"Does Lead-sama know about this?" Kakuzu asked.

"That's what I was talking to him about." Sasori said.

"What did he say?" Hikaru asked, her face serious.

"He said he had to think about it." Sasori said in a sad voice.

"Maybe Konan will talk to him." Deidara said.

"I still can't believe this." Hidan said, running his fingers through his silver hair.

"It's kinda obvious, though." Hikaru said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what Leader says." Sasori sighed.

* * *

"Hidan, will you shut up?"

Deidara was in the room he shared with Hikaru when Sasori's yells were heard. Rolling his eyes, the Bomb Expert walked out of the room and found Sasori and Hidan arguing in the living room.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Deidara asked, stroking the clay bird he was holding.

"Hidan's trying to convert me again!" Sasori yelled.

"Again?" Deidara rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Hidan, is this a mission in Jashinism? Convert as many people as you can?"

"No, but it's always good to get as many followers as you can." Hidan said, sitting on the floor and drawing a circle around a triangle on the floor around him.

Deidara ignored his fellow Akatsuki member and joined Sasori in the kitchen for lunch.

"Don't come cryin' to me when you guys are dead and haven't converted." Hidan said smugly.

"Right, Hidan." Sasori rolled his eyes.

A door opened and Kakuzu stepped out of his room.

"Hidan, are you trying to covert people again?"

"No shit?" Hidan said, looking at Kakuzu with amethyst eyes.

"It's getting annoying." Kakuzu said, walking over to the couch and turning on the TV.

"Hasn't Leader yelled at you about this?" Sasori asked.

"He hasn't said anything." Hidan said.

"Maybe he should, hmm." Deidara said.

"I haven't done a fucking thing!" Hidan protested, closing his amethyst eyes.

"But it gets annoying when we're trying to do something and you're trying to convert us to your religion." Sasori said.

"He's at it again, is he?"

Hikaru entered the room from the showers, wet brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Of course he is!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Hikaru…" Hidan began to say.

"Don't even _think _about it, Hidan." Hikaru said, leaning back on the couch. "You asked me yesterday, remember?"

"I did?" Hidan opened his eyes, looking at the youngest member.

"You don't remember me throwing my book at you?" Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

"What book, Hikaru?" Deidara asked.

"_Curse Marks of Different Nations_." Hikaru replied.

"The one that's over a thousand pages long?"

"That's the one." Hikaru nodded.

"Ouch." Sasori grimaced. "You must've pissed her off, Hidan."

"Apparently, I did." Hidan said.

"You still have my book, too." Hikaru glared at the Akatsuki Jashinist.

Hidan got op off the floor and went to his room. A few minutes later, he returned with a rather large book and returned it to Hikaru. She opened the book, checking the pages. After turning a few minutes, she stopped and glared at the Jashinist.

"What now?" Hidan sighed.

"Why is there a stain on page 364?" Hikaru demanded.

"Because I was eating." Hidan said, "What do you think?"

"Why were you eating and reading my book?" Hikaru demanded. "I don't care if you read it, but eating and reading?"

"I didn't think I would ruin it." Hidan said.

"If you guys are gonna get into a yelling match, go outside." Sasori said.

"We'd better." Hidan said, dragging Hikaru outside with him.

The living room was quiet, but the argument between Hikaru and Hidan could still be heard. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Kakuzu, do you want anything?" the Puppet Master asked.

"That's ok." Kakuzu said.

"They'll be at it for ages, hmm." Deidara sighed, heating up some teriyaki.

Sasori leaned against the counter and said, "I hope they don't end up killing each other."

**Yeah, it's a weird ending. Let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: Has Pein made up his mind?**


	12. Pein and Konan

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Akatsuki.**

**It's Mika-chan! This is going to be the second to last chapter of Sasori's Secret. As soon as I'm done with this one, I'm going to start working on my first Final Fantasy VII fanfic! This is a short chapter. Sorry about that. Let the deadly tale continue!**

Pein and Konan were sitting under a large oak tree somewhere between Konoha and Suna. The Akatsuki pair had been spying on Suna for a few days and now they had to spy on Konoha. Konan noticed that her partner was acting strangely throughout the whole mission in Suna.

"Something wrong, Pein?" she asked.

The Akatsuki leader looked at his partner and said, "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." Konan said. "You've been acting oddly since we left the hideout. What is it?"

Pein thought for a moment about telling Konan. She, after all, was his partner and she knew almost all of the Akatsuki secrets that he knew. And she hadn't told anyone about any of those secrets. Maybe he could trust her…

"It's about Sasori." Pein began.

"What about him?" Konan asked patiently.

"And Sayu…"

"Sayu?" the blue-haired Akatsuki frowned. "What does this have to do with Sayu?"

"Konan, Sasori is Sayu's father."

Konan looked at Pein in surprise.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Pein challenged.

"How did you find this out?" Konan asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Sasori told me about it." The Akatsuki leader answered. "He thought it was best that I knew the truth."

"In case something happened to her." Konan understood. "I didn't think that human puppets could…well, you know."

"Sasori believes that he wasn't a full puppet at the time." Pein explained, as if this made any difference.

"So what are you going to do?" Konan asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Pein said, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"We have to let her stay with us, don't we?" Konan assumed. "I mean, if she's staying with Sasori, she must have no one else to stay with."

"Sasori is all she has." Pein said. "But I don't like the idea of having kids in Akatsuki."

"You never did like kids, did you?" Konan smiled a little. "But why did you let Hikaru stay with us? Deidara found her when she was 8."

"Because none of us had ever heard of a Light Manipulation jutsu before." Pein said. "She might have been useful."

"And she has." Konan said.

"But we don't need another puppet master." Pein said, frowning in confusion.

"Why?" Konan asked her partner.

Pein looked at Konan straight in the eyes and said, "I don't know if you've noticed, Konan, but we don't have any repeats when it comes to types of jutsu."

Konan frowned and said, "What do you mean?"

"We don't have 2 members who create 'works of art' like Deidara." Pein explained. "Likewise, we don't have 2 members with the Sharingan like Itachi."

"That's because the only other surviving Uchiha is Itachi's little brother." Konan said. "And he's not about to join Akatsuki."

'You know what I mean, Konan." Pein sighed.

"But Hidan and Kakuzu are both immortals."

"But both fight in different ways." Pein pointed out.

"So you're not going to let Sayu stay because we'd have more than one puppet master." Konan said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"That and…" Pein began to say.

"There's always more than one reason with you, isn't there?" Konan said.

"Will you let me finish?" Pein requested.

"Yes, of course." Konan said, resting her head on her knees in her arms.

"If Sayu stays, it could be… problematic." Pein said.

"How so?" Konan frowned.

"If something happened to Sayu, say she got kidnapped, Sasori would feel the need to find her." Pein said.

"Naturally." Konan said. "He's her father. Any father would do what they could for their child."

"But that would get in the way with Akatsuki's business. And that's another thing." Pein went on. "What if she found out something important, Konan?"

"Like what?" Konan asked patiently.

"Like our information on the Nine Tails or one of the other Beasts?" the Akatsuki looked at Konan.

"She wouldn't know what to make of it." Konan said.

"Not now, she wouldn't." Pein said. "What if she was old enough to understand what she was reading?"

"That's Sasori's problem." Konan said.

"It's my problem, too." Pein said. "I'm the leader of Akatsuki so I have to make sure that the secrets are safe."

"It's not like we're forcing her to become a member." Konan said.

"And she won't be." Pein said. "Not while I'm in charge anyway."

"So what are you going to do?" Konan asked.

"I have to think some more." Pein said.

"You've been thinking too much about this lately." Konan said.

"How can you tell?" Pein asked his partner.

"I notice the little things." Konan said. "That and the fact that I know you better because I'm your partner."

"In more ways than one." Pein said.

"I can't see you getting married and having a family." Konan smiled. "The kids would drive you off the wall."

"Hikaru was certainly a handful." Pein said, remembering when Hikaru first came to the Akatsuki with Deidara.

"We let Deidara deal with her." Konan said. "Looks like he did a good job with her."

"At least she wasn't with Hidan." Pein said. "She wouldn't be alive if she was with him."

Konan laughed and said, "That's probably true." She looked at her partner and said, "You should probably get some sleep. I can tell you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"You're probably right." Pein said.

He lay down on the grass and stared at the starry night sky. What was he going to do about Sayu and Sasori?

**Didn't i say it was going to be short?**

**next chapter: Pein has made up his mind. what's it gonna be?**


	13. Pein's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki. I don't tihnk they'd let me.**

**It's Mika-chan! FINAL CHAPTER!!! I'm so sad to see it end! But I hope everyone likes the ending. I shouldn't have any protests at it. The deadly tale...concluded!**

When Deidara woke up a few days later, he heard voices arguing. He quickly identified the voices as Hikaru's and Hidan's. "What could they be arguing about so early?" The blonde got out of bed, pulled on his cloak, and walked out the door to the living room. Hikaru and Hidan were in the kitchen, apparently yelling over who had the bleach.

"Why are you guys yelling so early, hmm?" Deidara yawned.

"Hikaru has the bleach and won't let me use it." Hidan said.

"Why the fuck would I have the bleach?" Hikaru protested. "You know we keep it in your room because you use it the most."

"You use it more than I do." Hidan yelled back.

"But it's still in your room." Hikaru said as she went to find some tea.

"Why the fuck would I have the fucking bleach?" Hidan yelled.

"How the fuck would I know?" Hikaru snapped.

"I should start counting how many times you guys say the word fuck." Deidara said as he went to find some cereal.

"That's not the point, Sensei." Hikaru exclaimed.

"You had the bleach last, Hikaru." Hidan said, leaning against the counter.

"But I don't have it." Hikaru said.

"Well, I don't know where it went." Hidan said.

"Did you think to ask Konan when she gets back?" Deidara asked. "And Hidan, why do you need the bleach now, hmm?"

"Because my scythe is looking like shit!" the Jashinist yelled in reply.

Sasori walked into the room with Sayu, saying, "Hidan, don't yell so early."

"I don't care if I wake up Kakuzu." Hidan said. "He kept me awake until 3 in the morning."

"Doing what?" Sayu asked.

"You don't wanna know." Hikaru said.

"Why not?" Sayu frowned as she sat next to Hikaru at the island.

"Trust me." Hikaru said. "You don't wanna know."

"You'll figure it out later, Sayu." Sasori said.

Sayu scowled, but dropped the subject.

"Is Leader back yet?" the Puppet Master asked the group at large.

"Not yet." Hidan said. "He's supposed to be back sometime today."

"Where did Zetsu go, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"He was sent to spy on Konoha." Sasori told his partner. "Itachi and Kisame came back late last night."

"Where were they?" Hikaru asked.

"Trying to track one of the Beasts." Sasori said, walking to the fridge and retrieving some shrimp for breakfast. "But they wouldn't tell me which one."

"Man, I hope Itachi doesn't use his eyes too much." Hidan said.

"Why's that?" Hikaru looked at the silver-haired ninja.

"I wanna play Shougi with him." Hidan said.

"Why in hell would you want to play Shougi with an Uchiha?" Sasori questioned as he distributed the shrimp to 2 bowls and placing them in the microwave.

"Because if he cheats, and we end up fighting, I won't die." Hidan said.

"Go figure." Hikaru rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"I'd never do anything with Itachi." Deidara said firmly.

"What's with you two?" Hikaru asked. "You never seem to get along."

"Deidara hasn't told you?" Sasori raised his eyebrows in amazement.

"No…" Hikaru replied.

"Deidara, why haven't you told her yet?" Hidan asked the blonde.

"I didn't think it was important, hmm." Deidara said. "Does it really matter how I got into Akatsuki?"

"Yes, it does." Hidan said.

"So what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"We brought Deidara from Iwa and told him that he should be in Akatsuki. He didn't want to join, of course." Sasori said.

"It would take time away from my art, hmm." Deidara scowled.

Sasori ignored Deidara and pressed on.

"So it was decided that Deidara would fight Itachi. If Deidara lost, he would become a member."

"And I obviously lost." Deidara was obviously annoyed.

"Is that why you made the eyescope?" Hikaru assumed. "So one eye wouldn't be affected by the Sharingan?"

"Basically, yeah." Deidara said.

The microwave dinged, telling Sasori that the shrimp was done. He grabbed 2 sets of chopsticks and placed a bowl of shrimp in front of Sayu. Taking the remaining shrimp, Sasori joined Hidan and Deidara at the table.

"And you won't take it off even when Itachi isn't here?" Hikaru questioned.

"Just in case, hmm." Deidara said.

"Deidara, none of us can do any eye techniques." The Jashinist reminded the blonde.

"I know." Deidara said. "Still, you can't be too careful."

It was silent for a moment before Hidan said, "I can't believe that Kakuzu's sleeping this late."

"It's not that late, Hidan." Sasori said.

"It's 9." Hidan said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sayu asked Sasori.

"Kakuzu tends to wake up early." Sasori explained.

"It seems like everyone here does." Hikaru noted.

"You sleep in pretty late, Hikaru." Deidara said.

"Not _that _late, Sensei." Hikaru said. "I only wake up early when I need to get stuff done."

A door opened and Kakuzu stepped out of his room and walked into the kitchen.

"About time you wake up, Kakuzu." Hidan said.

"You kept me up." Kakuzu accused his partner.

"I said we should go to sleep, but you wouldn't let me." Hidan said.

"We don't want to know the details of last night, guys." Sasori said.

"It's not like you haven't done it, Sasori." Hidan said, amethyst eyes now resting on the Puppet Master.

"Does it really matter?" Sasori raised his eyebrows.

"Well, how could Sayu be here if you didn't…" Hidan started to say.

"Hidan, do you know what the words 'shut up' mean?" Hikaru interrupted the Jashinist.

"Yes, Hikaru, I do." Hidan said, facing Hikaru.

"Then why don't you do it?" Hikaru smiled.

"Because you don't control me." Hidan replied.

"Here they go again." Deidara sighed.

"If you guys are going to argue, then go outside." Kakuzu said.

"But I don't feel like going outside." Hikaru said, retrieving her sword and slicing the air.

"Then quit arguing!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

* * *

Later that day, Itachi and Hikaru were playing Shougi. Kisame stood by to make sure that the Uchiha wasn't using his Sharingan. Sasori and Sayu were working on puppets at the worktable on one side of the room. Deidara was playing _Call of Duty_ on the Playstation and Hidan and Kakuzu were in Hidan's room doing something very loudly.

"What in hell are they doing?" a very annoyed Hikaru asked.

"I dunno, Hikaru." Sasori said.

"Sounds to me like they're making out." Kisame said.

"I guess you'd know about that." Hikaru shrugged, emerald green eyes fixed on the game board. "You and Itachi certainly did it enough."

"I'm tempted to go and yell at them about it." Deidara said, switching off the Playstation, taking out _Call of Duty _and putting in _Final Fantasy VII_.

"You know what they'll do if you interrupt them, don't you?" Kisame asked the blonde.

"Of course I do, hmm." Deidara said.

"What would they do?" Sayu asked Sasori as she worked on the arm of her puppet.

"Well, Hidan would start a riot." Sasori replied. "Kakuzu would probably start yelling."

"And nothing would be censored." Itachi added, moving a piece across the board. "Got you, Hikaru."

"God dammit!" Hikaru yelled. "Kisame, he didn't cheat, did he?"

"Not from what I saw." Kisame answered.

"You left the king unprotected." Itachi told Hikaru.

"It's harder playing Shougi with you." Hikaru shrugged. "It's easier playing with Sensei."

"That's because Deidara makes the most obvious mistakes." Kisame said, leaving the game site.

"I do not, hmm." Deidara protested, eyes focused on the screen. "Besides, it's boring."

"Whatever you say." Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, will someone shut those two up?" Hikaru asked, referring to Kakuzu and Hidan.

"I don't think anyone wants to die today, Hikaru." Itachi said.

"How long have they been at it, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Almost 2 hours." Sasori rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"That's long enough." Deidara said. "I'm going to make a bomb and-"

"Don't even think about it, Deidara." Kisame said.

"We don't want the hideout set on fire like last time." Itachi said.

"Sayu, are you having problems?" Sasori asked his daughter, smiling a little.

Somehow, Sayu managed to put the arms where the legs were supposed to go.

"Can I finish this tomorrow?" Sayu asked.

"We _have _been working a lot today." Sasori said. "I guess you can stop for today."

"What else is there to do?" Sayu asked.

"You can help me put DVDs in the right cases." Hikaru said. "It's gotten really bad lately."

Sayu nodded and joined Hikaru over at the large box of DVDs. Hikaru dumped out the DVDs onto the floor and started to go through the cases with Sayu.

"Who has the case for _Remember the Titans_?" Sayu asked.

"Hidan." Kisame said from the kitchen.

"Wait till later, Sayu." Hikaru said. "Just make a pile somewhere."

Sayu set the DVD to the side and continued going through the enormous pile.

"Sensei, if you didn't throw the DVDs in random places, this wouldn't happen." Hikaru said, putting the DVD for _Eragon_ in the proper case.

"I'm not the only one, hmm." Deidara said, turning off the Playstation. "Konan does it too."

"But Konan isn't here, now is she?" Hikaru pointed out.

"Hey, does anyone know what time it is?" Sasori asked the group.

"Almost 5." Itachi said.

"And who is making dinner?" Kisame asked.

"I think its Kakuzu tonight." Hikaru said.

"Someone has to go get him." Deidara said.

"Who's brave enough to do it?" Hikaru looked nervously around the room.

"Let's see." Kisame said. "Who do they hate the least?"

"We can't make Sayu do it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"It sounds like they've stopped…" Deidara said. "It might be safe to go in."

"Ok then, Deidara." Itachi said. "You go get them."

* * *

Hidan woke up feeling very sleepy. He looked over to his right and saw Kakuzu sleeping next to him. The Jashinist rubbed his amethyst eyes and turned over on his back, trying not to disturb his sleeping partner. He heard Kakuzu stir next to him. Hidan looked over and saw that Kakuzu was waking up.

"How long have you been awake?" the stitched-nin asked.

"Not that long." Hidan replied. He stretched his arms out in front of him and said, "We've been asleep for a while, haven't we?"

Kakuzu looked at the clock on the nightstand and said, "It's 5."

"No wonder why I'm hungry." Hidan said. "I guess having sex can make you hungry, huh?"

"That would make sense." Kakuzu said.

"So…" Hidan said, resting his head on Kakuzu's chest, "What are we going to get into tonight?"

"More sex?" Kakuzu suggested.

"Can't argue with you there." Hidan smiled.

"I guess we should get up, huh?" the stitched-nin suggested.

"But you're so soft, Kakuzu." Hidan said. "And warm, too…"

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Hidan." Kakuzu smiled.

"But I'm still tired." The Jashinist complained.

"If you don't wake up, we won't have sex tonight." Kakuzu said, knowing this would make Hidan stay awake.

Hidan scowled, but said, "Fine."

Someone knocked on the door. Hidan said, "What now?"

"Can I come in?" Deidara's voice came through the door.

"Ok." Hidan rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

Deidara came in, hesitantly at first, as though he was afraid that Hidan and/or Kakuzu would throw something at him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I, hmm?" Deidara asked, slightly embarrassed at seeing Kakuzu and Hidan in the same bed together.

"Just waking up, Dei." Kakuzu assured the blonde.

"What do you want?" Hidan demanded, pulling Kakuzu closer to him.

"It's Kakuzu's turn to make dinner." Deidara said. "And everyone's hungry."

"Damn." Kakuzu had clearly forgotten.

"I thought Hikaru was making dinner?" Hidan frowned.

"Nope." Deidara shook his head.

"Ah well." Kakuzu shrugged. "Thanks, Dei. I'll be out in a minute."

The blonde nodded and left. Kakuzu got out of bed and got dressed, but Hidan remained where he was.

"Shall we continue tonight?" Hidan said with a smile.

"What do you think I just said?" Kakuzu said, heading toward the door. "Oh, and Hidan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do something with your hair. It looks horrendous."

With that, Kakuzu left. Hidan scowled, but got out of bed. After putting some pants on, he looked in the mirror, seeing how bad the damage was. It wasn't too bad. Nothing a little gel wouldn't fix. Rummaging through the drawers, the Jashinist found the hair gel and ran it through his hair and brushed it out so it looked like it usually did. Pulling on his cloak, Hidan walked out into the main area of the hideout to find that, for once, all of the Akatsuki members were present.

"Why the fuck is everyone here?" Hidan questioned. "We're never all here at the same time."

"I have some fairly important news, Hidan," Pein said, "So be quiet."

Hidan scowled, but remained silent. He joined everyone else in the kitchen, sitting next to Kakuzu at the table.

"As I'm sure you all know," Pein began. "Sayu has been living with us for a long time."

"No need to tell us that." Hikaru muttered under her breath.

Pein ignored her and continued.

"It has been my decision that she will be staying with the Akatsuki, but she will not become a full member."

Sasori breathed a sigh of relief.

"So if she's staying with us, why won't she become a member?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"Because she's too young." Itachi said. "Obviously…"

"I guess it's not obvious, Itachi, because Zetsu didn't think about it." Kisame said.

"But what about our missions?" Hikaru asked Pein.

"Either you, Deidara or Sasori will have to stay behind with her if no one else is around." The Akatsuki leader said.

"But I hate kids…" Hidan scowled.

"Too bad, Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"And you wanted us all here because…?" Deidara questioned.

"Because, Deidara, I felt it was best if I told everyone directly." Pein said.

"But I thought that she'd be staying with us anyway." Zetsu's white side said. "Why come out and say it?"

"Something was brought to my attention that I wasn't aware of when Sayu first came." Pein said.

"And that was?" Zetsu's black side demanded.

"It is not important what it was." Pein said. "Just know that she will be staying with us from now on."

"So that's it?" Sasori said.

"That's it." Pein said.

"What about the missions?" Konan reminded her partner.

"Oh, right." Pein seemed to have forgotten about giving out missions. "Hidan and Kakuzu, you two will be leaving for the Grass Village tomorrow to collect money that was stolen from one of Sasori's idiot spies." Pein began.

"All right!" Kakuzu exclaimed happily.

"I've fired him, Leader-sama." Sasori told the Akatsuki leader.

"I should think so." Pein said. "Itachi and Kisame, you two will remain here, as will Hikaru, Deidara and Sasori. Zetsu," Pein turned his attention to the Venus Fly Trap member. "You will be spying on the Village Hidden in the Clouds. You will leave tonight before 8."

"Understood." Zetsu's white side said.

"Konan and I will be going to Iwa to investigate a lead on another Beast." Pein said. "That's pretty much it."

"Are we dismissed?" Kakuzu asked.

"You are dismissed." Pein nodded once.

The sound of scraping chairs could be heard for a minute while the 9 Akatsuki members left the kitchen. Hidan and Kakuzu retreated back to Hidan's room. Zetsu left for the Cloud Village. Konan and Pein went to the library to review scrolls. Or so they said. Itachi and Kisame started playing Madden NFL on the Playstation while Hikaru and Deidara played Shougi on the floor. Sasori went to his room to fetch Sayu, who wasn't allowed at the meeting. The two started to work on puppets on the worktable in the living room. The chess game between Hikaru and Deidara lasted only a few minutes: Deidara foolishly left his king wide open for an attack. But Sasori wasn't really thinking about Deidara's poor Shougi skills. He was relieved that Pein had allowed Sayu to stay with them, even though she might be a problem for the group. Maybe she would prove herself useful to Akatsuki.

**I love the part with Hidan and Kakuzu. I'm thinking of writing a HidaKuzu yaoi fluff thing pretty soon, so look for it! Let me know what you think! thanks for reading!**


End file.
